One Step Closer
by Teardrops 13
Summary: He grabbed my groin and smirked at me. "You know, Malfoy, nobody likes a tease." BEING REWRITTEN.
1. I Think I'm Royally Fucked

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only place in which I own anything Harry Potter related is in my head. And legally, that doesn't count. So I guess I'm pretty much screwed, huh?**

**A/N: Ugh. I hate to admit this, but upon request, I am writing a SLIGHTLY smutty Drarry. Yucky. (Not the Drarry part – that I love; I was referring to the smutty part). Anyway, here goes.**

**Warning: Contains material not appropriate for all readers. Readers' discretion is advised. :)**

I Think I'm Royally Fucked.

OoO

"I am not gay, Pans!" I cried over the critical and mocking voice of my best friend, Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh of course not Dray. I mean, because every straight guy swoons and drools over another guy," she retorted, sarcasm lacing her words.

"I'm a Malfoy. I do not drool," I told her defiantly.

"So you swoon?" She smirked.

"Fuck you, Pans," I sighed, taking another look in the full-length mirror.

"Ah, but Drakie, gay men do not fuck women." Pansy teased.

"You dirty little whore," I whispered in what I hoped was a frightening tone.

"Just admit you want to shag him and I'll stop bothering you," Pansy offered, placing her hands on her hips.

"What does it matter what I want if he'll never come?" I asked, rather annoyed. "I mean, I could want you to go shag Blaise and leave me the fuck alone, but that's obviously never going to happen."

"You know, Blaise may be a bit dim-witted at times, but he makes for an excellent fuck-buddy. At least he's getting some. You haven't been shagged in over three months, Dray," Pansy pointed out.

"That's because the only one I want is him," I whispered, more to myself than to Pansy.

"Him?" Pansy was grinning. "So you are gay!"

"I am not gay," I said defiantly. "I have never wanted to shag, or be shagged by another guy before now."

"That still makes you gay," Pansy retorted, not letting up on the damned gay thing.

"Fine," I sighed, obviously defeated. "But I'm only gay for him."

"Whatever you say, Dray," she laughed.

OoOoO

I entered the Great Hall alone that morning, something I rarely do. I mean, Draco Malfoy entering alone looks more than a little pathetic.

Taking my seat at the Slytherin Table, I stole a glance across the Hall. He was sitting between a bunch of guys with the Mudblood in front of him. Finnegan, the sandy-haired Irish git that he was, leaned over and whispered something to Potter. This in turn caused Potter to blush something awful and everyone around him to laugh. Oh God. That raven-haired beauty was looking directly over at me. I sighed. Wait, oh shit! I averted my eyes quickly even as I felt a flush creep of my neck.

Dammit!

I grabbed a blueberry muffin and left the Hall. Cursing myself silently, I ate my muffin as I strolled the corridors in hopes of finding a semi-secluded area where I could scold my own stupidity. I found no such area, but I did find a rather empty classroom. The only living thing in it was a large brown rat that I promptly killed.

I took a seat on the nearest table and finished off my muffin. Oh God. How the hell am I supposed to explain this one? I mean, I may be a master of bullshit, but not even I can safely get out of this one. I can see the conversation now:

Harry: Why were staring at me like an oaf this morning, Malfoy?

Me: Um, because I...

Harry: You what? Were you imagining me naked, strapped to a bed, and begging for you to take me?

Alright, maybe that last part was a little eccentric, but hey, it makes for a great fantasy.

Anyway, I looked around the classroom in an effort to understand why it had been abandoned in the state it was in, and my eyes promptly rested on the toned, agile frame of my very edible Quidditch captain. Even though I was trying to stop my heart from exploding, I still had to wonder how the fuck he found me. Has he resorted to following me wherever I go? Damn him!

"Malfoy," Harry said as I stared on in a dreamlike bliss. Of course, I then realized by the expression on his face that he wanted some sort of an answer from me.

"Potter," I practically whispered. Wow. I've turned from a cunning Slytherin to an almost-whimpering girl. Of course, nobody except myself shall hear that confession, as I am still a Malfoy, and I do still have a reputation to protect.

"I noticed you at breakfast this morning," Harry began in the totally sexy voice of his. "I also noticed that you seemed rather happy to be noticing someone over at my table."

Oh fuck. I didn't like where this was going. At all.

"And of course, once Seamus told me that he thought you were staring, rather hungrily I might add, in my direction, I proceeded to tell him that there was no way in fucking hell a Malfoy would be fantasizing about another man. But now, I'm not so sure," Harry explained, eyeing me rather warily, as if I was going to fucking rape him or something.

"Oh? And why did you change your mind, Potter?" I drawled, silently cheering myself for my outstanding performance.

"Well, you see, a wise and rather drunk man once told me that only someone with something to hide bolts after he's been spotted. And that got me thinking. What on Earth would Draco fucking Malfoy have to hide that would cause his rather pasty skin to become a bright shade of crimson?" I took offense to that last remark. My skin is not fucking pasty, it's porcelain!

"I do suppose you're going to tell me what clever and obviously incorrect conclusion you've allowed your lump of a brain to draw for you," I snarled. Damn, I really know how to charm him, huh?

"Ah, but that would be pretty stupid of me, now wouldn't it, Malfoy?" Harry whispered in what in I was surprised to notice as a rather seductive tone. He slowly stepped toward me from the doorway, a smirk playing on those soft, red lips of his.

A twitch from my groin told me it was time to high-tail it out of that room before I did something I would regret.

"No doubt you intend to attempt to seduce me into whatever homosexual activities your perverted brain cooked up, but I really must be going to Transfiguration," I told him in what I hoped was a classic arrogant tone. But I knew that if I didn't leave, and fast mind you, I would have a hard-on for the rest of the day.

I jumped off the table and practically ran from the room, but I was not fast enough to prevent myself from hearing Harry's rather amused sounding words,

"Goodbye, Draco."

OoOoO

I entered the Transfiguration classroom panting slightly. I took my usual seat in the back next to Pansy. She gave me a pointed look and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So what the hell happened?" she demanded in a whisper.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," I lied, trying not to look her in the eye.

She grabbed my nipple and twisted it through my shirt. The fucking bitch! I smacked her hand away and rubbed my now extremely tender left nipple.

"What the fuck, Pans?" I demanded.

"Don't lie to me Draco Malfoy," she hissed. "I know you and Potter did something. Now tell me the Goddamn truth or so help me God I don't spread a rumor about you two fucking in a broom closet."

"It was an abandoned classroom and we didn't fuck," I sighed.

"An abandoned classroom? How very romantic," she said sarcastically.

"Listen, Pans," I snapped. "I didn't go there to talk to Potter. I went there to get away from him." At her raised eyebrow, I explained the events from this morning to her.

"Wow, Draco blushing. Now that's a sight I would have loved to see," she laughed.

"Shut up, Pans. It's not my fault, alright? If he hadn't looked over, I wouldn't have ever blushed. So it's his fault," I reasoned.

"Was it his fault your groin was lifting, too?" she asked mockingly.

"Of course it was!" I hissed. "It's not going to lift without reason, and he was plenty reason."

"I still don't understand why you didn't just shag him," Pansy shrugged.

"Didn't just shag who?" came an all-too-familiar voice from in front of us.

I looked up and swore rather loudly. Several of the fucking Ravenclaws looked back, but turned away once they saw who swore.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded.

"Just who our little Drakiekins wanted to shag," came the mocking voice of Theodore Nott.

"None of your damn business," I sneered.

"Ah, but if I heard correctly, which doesn't really matter when I spread the rumor, Pansy said _him_, which would make you a fag, Malfoy," Nott smirked. "And I'm sure your loving fan girls would be absolutely thrilled to hear about your adventures in abandoned classrooms with other blokes."

"Nott, I swear to God, if you tell anyone," I started.

"You'll what? Suck me off?" he sneered. "Go on Draco. Be the little slut you know you are." Nott crept around to my side of the desk and shoved his groin right in my face. It took all I had not to throw up that muffin. And the rest of my insides with it.

"Fuck off, Nott," Pansy sneered at him.

"Ah, but why would I do that myself when I have my own little slut here to do it for me?" he whispered sadistically. He leaned closer to me, and I could feel the hard-on he was getting. It made me sick.

"I am not your slut, Nott," I drawled quietly. I pushed him back from me, and continued. "And I will never be your slut. Now get your fucking dick away from my mouth."

Nott smirked. "For now, maybe. But later tonight, you'll be begging for it."

OoOoO

As I briskly walked toward the dungeons for Double Potions with the Gryffindors, the scene with Nott kept replaying over and over in my head. I obviously was not watching where I was walking because I succeeded in colliding with the only other person in the entire fucking school I didn't want to come into contact with.

"What the-" Potter looked across the floor at me, where I lay sprawled in a rather unattractive state.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," I drawled, trying to act as normal as possible with the fluttering in my Goddamn stomach.

He laughed. "Alright, Malfoy. I'll watch." I didn't like the coy smirk he had on as we stood up and walked to the dungeons, me a couple of feet behind him at all times. What the hell could that mean?

I entered the Potions classroom and took my usual seat in the back next to Pansy. I must have looked like I wanted to say something, because she gave me an expecting look.

"Nothing, Pans. Just thinking of how much of a prick Nott is," I offered. She knew that the bullshit, but she could obviously tell I didn't want to talk about it.

"I do believe I heard my name and something about my prick," drawled a voice from in front of us. Again. Dammit, Nott, just leave me the fuck alone!

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "Now what do you want?"

"I want the same thing I wanted three hours ago, my little slut. I want you to prove to me and everyone in here how you love to suck guys off," he whispered in my ear. I felt chills run up and down my spine. And a twitch from my groin area. Oh fuck. No. No he fucking wasn't.

I glared up at him. "Fuck you, Nott."

"Ah, but you will, soon enough," he whispered in that seductive tone again, causing another twitch and even more chills. I swallowed hard, and he noticed. He gave a small laugh and sat next to Blaise in the second row.

"What an arse," Pansy whispered to me. I nodded my head and stared at the front of the room, waiting for my godfather to appear.

He entered the room and slammed the door shut just as the last of the Gryffindors made their way to their seats. I think it was the first time I was honestly happy to see him.

"You will be completing the potion on the board by the end of class with your partner," he stated. But I could tell there was more. "But first, let me assign those partners."

Damn.

"Nott, you and Mr. Malfoy," Snape said tonelessly, signaling for Nott to take Pansy's place. Great, just what I fucking needed.

"Parkinson, you and Ms. Granger shall work together today." I suppressed a laugh. Pansy with Granger? Now that was funny. Granted, Granger wasn't trying to seduce Pans into making an arse of herself, so I still had the fucked end of the stick.

"Potter, I do believe you and Mr. Zabini would make descent partners." Harry looked about as happy as a lion with Erectile Dysfunction.

"And Mr. Weasley," Snape started, a rather evil smirk playing on his lips, "You and Ms. Bullstrode shall concoct a perfect brew by the end of class or you'll be facing a week's detention."

I smirked at that.

Snape flicked his wand and the instructions for a potion I had mastered ages ago appeared on the chalkboard.

"Aren't you going to go get the supplies, my little slut?" Nott drawled, his hand resting uncomfortably close to my inner thigh.

"Anything to get away from you," I said as I stood and retrieved the supplies. To my absolute horror, Harry was getting the supplies for him and Blaise. Damn.

I made a special effort to avoid him, but was unsuccessful. As I moved to grab what I needed from the cupboard, he whispered,

"It's not nice to avoid people, Draco. Especially people who want to talk to you so badly."

Of course, the whisper sent chills through my body and a major twitch from my groin happened to occur just as I was reaching for the fucking vials. I gasped sharply and dropped the one in my hand. I swore under my breath, fixed it, and retrieved another one for Nott.

As I sat back down, I saw a rather amused look on Nott's face. Like he knew something I didn't know he knew.

"So that's who you want to bottom," he sneered, indicating to Harry.

I felt a blush creep up my neck, but I refused to admit anything.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, Nott. But please, leave me out of your sadistic fantasies."

"Of course, my little slut," he whispered, smirking, into my ear. I felt that twitch again. Holy hell, I'm being turned on by Nott? That's not right. "I forgot. You're a Malfoy. You'd want to top."

I could feel my anger rising along with a certain part of my anatomy that I will conveniently leave unmentioned. Fucking arse.

"You know absolutely nothing about my personal preferences, Nott, but I can see you obviously prefer having a guy suck you off. Is it because no woman would ever defile herself in such a way?" I sneered at him, sure I'd finally won the argument.

But no. He laughed. He fucking laughed. "You, Draco, are my slave. My little slut. And believe me, whatever Master wants, Master shall get eventually. I can tell you can hardly wait."

Before I knew what was happening, Nott's hand had slid over and was now stroking my erection through the blue jeans I was wearing. My eyes fluttered shut and my head involuntarily rolled backward. What the fuck is happening? I'm letting Nott molest me in the middle of class. Something about that is so wrong.

"See, slut?" he whispered. "I told you you'd like it."

With that he removed his hand and turned toward the potion. Of course, I was royally fucked and couldn't move without everyone noticing my hard-on. So instead, I perfected the potion as quickly as I could, filled the two vials with it, and had Nott carry them up to the front of the room. How I managed that, I'll never know.

After ten more minutes of agonizing pain, (from Nott's seductive whispering and stroking), the class was finally dismissed. I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when Harry decided he wanted to talk to me. Thank God Nott was gone, or this would have been even more awkward than it already was.

"So, Malfoy," Harry said quietly as we exited the room. I could feel Snape's accusatory glare the entire way out. "You and Nott seem pretty close."

"Oh God. Don't even ask about that," I rolled my eyes at the implication.

"Hmm. Oh well. That would have been a lot of fun," he shrugged, sounding a bit disappointed. "But we don't need him to have fun, do we?" The smirk he was giving me was sending icy chills to every part of my body. What was he implying?

Harry began inching toward me in the deserted dungeon corridor. I began backing away. And me and my smart self backed right into a wall. Harry stepped forward until he was face to face with me. He grabbed my groin and smirked at me. "You know, Malfoy," he whispered. "One would think that you were a tease. Flaunting those good looks around. Staring absent-mindedly. Licking those lips so…seductively." He gave my rising member a good squeeze, which did nothing to help me. "And I don't need to tell you that nobody likes a tease."

With that, he let go and walked off. Holy fucking hell. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. We All Have A Dark Side

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. And don't worry about Nott. He plays a vital role in the story. **

**Warnings: This chapter contains some graphic sado-masochism of the slash variety. Other material in this chapter may not be acceptable for all readers. Readers' discretion is advised.**

We All Have A Dark Side

OoO

That night I chose to skip dinner and instead opted to stay in and fantasize, er-contemplate, the rather strange events that had been taking place. Nott. Harry. Both are acting like overly hormonal teenage boys. Granted, they are overly hormonal teenage boys, but that's a different subject entirely.

Lost in thought, I didn't hear the door to my dorm open. Even if I had, I probably wouldn't have cared. My bed curtains were drawn shut and it was probably just one of my dorm mates coming in to go to bed. Blaise, Vince, Greg, or…oh God. Or Nott. Lord, please do not allow that to be Nott.

I felt my muscles tense as I heard the footsteps approaching my bed. I told myself to stay calm and to grab my wand. With the thin piece of wood aimed directly at the shifting curtains and my heart hammering against my bloody ribcage, I managed to choke out,

"Who's there?"

A muffled laugh was my only answer.

The curtains parted and I was face-to-face with Nott. I aimed my wand at his heart and was fully prepared to attack if need be. However, with a quick flick of his own wand, mine was haphazardly thrown across the room. Damn. I should have known he would do that.

I sighed and leaned back. Well, if I'm going to be held prisoner, I may as well be comfortable whilst doing so. Or being so. Or whatever you call it.

"So you are a bottom," Nott drawled climbing onto the bed. He straddled my waist and leaned ever so closely to my face. He was so close I could feel his hot breath (and rather nice smelling I might add) graze my bottom lip. My eyes fluttered shut for a quick moment, then reopened after I remembered who was on top of me.

"I. Am. Not. A. Bottom," I told him defiantly. Well, as defiantly as one can tell another one while the first one is being aroused by the other one.

"You are tonight, my little slut," he whispered sadistically, leaning forward so that his mouth was right at my ear. "Tell me," he coaxed, biting my lobe with a smirk on his face, "What exactly do you want me to do to you tonight, slut?"

I was panting rather heavily at this point. Surges of pleasure coursed through my body as he nibbled on the lobe. My own arousal was becoming quite obvious. "I…want…you…off…of…me…," I panted. My body felt as if it were on fire and each slight movement from the man on top caused a sharp intake of air from my throat.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. He purposely adjusted his hips so that our erections touched through the fabric of our pajamas. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" It wasn't really a question. It was more of a threat.

The sensation of our two members rubbing against each other elicited a low moan to escape my lips. "Y-Yes…I-I'm…sure," I breathed, trying to calm myself. "Now…off…"

"But Drakie, the party's only begun," Nott teased, letting his hand wander down to my throbbing erection. His hand slipped down my pants and grabbed it forcefully, causing a rather loud moan to be ripped from my throat.

"Get…OFF!" I screamed as I shoved him off of me. He was sprawled on the floor with a smirk worthy of myself imbedded on his tan skin. I had no idea why he was smirking. I just shoved him onto the ground. He should be pissed if anything, but definitely not smirking.

"Someone's a little feisty tonight, isn't he?" Nott drawled, standing up.

I sighed to myself. "Why are you doing this, Nott?" I asked, imploring an answer.

"First of all, my name is Theo. Use my name and I might tell you," he answered in a husky voice.

What the fuck?

"W-Why are you doing this Th-Theo?" I managed to choke out. The look of ecstasy on his face as I said his name made my skin crawl. He was getting off on this. Holy fuck.

"S-Say it again," he ordered hoarsely, unzipping his pants. I looked away. I really didn't want to see him jacking off.

"No," I replied, trying to get up off the bed without him noticing. Unfortunately, I was placed in some sort of semi-stunning spell as soon as I moved. My head wouldn't move and I was facing him. I couldn't move my limbs either. What the fuck?

"I said," he drawled angrily, "Say. It. Again."

I gulped. I definitely did not want to watch him fuck himself. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. "Why are you doing this Th-Th-Theo?" I somehow forced the words from my throat as I choked on his name.

He gripped his cock and I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I possibly could. In a few seconds, he let out a heart-stopping scream of what I assumed to be pleasure. I nearly choked on my own fucking vomit. As soon as he collapsed, the spell was lifted and I was instantly released. Not wanting him to remember any of this, I cast a form of Obliviate in which caused him to forget the past few weeks. Hopefully that was enough. I hurried out of the dorm as quickly as my fucking legs would carry me.

A visit to my godfather is in order I think. God knows I don't want to remember any of this either.

After a few minutes of walking, I stepped into Snape's classroom. He wasn't there. So I checked his office. Not there, either. Fuck. I finally checked his personal room, something I was only to do in dire emergencies. I considered this pretty dire.

He was sitting on his couch with a bottle of Vodka and a book. Hopefully he wasn't completely wasted or this would be a wasted trip (no pun intended, I swear).

"Draco, would you care to explain why exactly you are interrupting my personal leisure time?" he asked tonelessly without even looking up at me.

Such a wonderful godfather.

"I need a memory potion," I stated quickly. My palms were sweating something awful.

Snape stood up carefully and placed his book on the couch with his Vodka. "And why would you need a potion to restore your memory?"

"Not to restore, to erase. Erase the past few hours ideally. Can you help?" I was practically begging. Holy fuck, a Malfoy was begging for something.

"The question remains. Why would you need such a powerful potion?" Snape sounded somewhat curious.

"Does it matter?" I asked desperately. If there was one thing I definitely didn't want, it was MORE people knowing about this.

"I suppose not. But I do expect you to use this wisely," he informed me as he swished through the door to his office. A few minutes later, he came back with a vial filled with some freaky looking purple bubbly liquid. "This is enough to wipe out three hours. Is that enough?"

I nodded and grabbed the vial. I downed the liquid right then and there. Of course, that probably wasn't a very good idea, seeing as a few seconds later the entire room went black and my body slumped to the floor.

OoOoO

Somehow, I awoke in my dorm, secured under my covers carefully. My head was throbbing, but I put the pain aside and stood up. My alarm clock read 3:57. What the hell? It was like nine the last time I remember looking at the clock. I must have dozed off without realizing it. Honestly, it wasn't any noises that woke me, but the rather vivid (in a non-sexual way) dream I'd had of Harry. He was tied to a pole with his arms above his head in a most sadistic manner. Blood was dripping from scratches and bite marks that were splattered all over his naked frame. He was littered with bruises. His expression was that of pure ecstasy.

But the disturbing part, the disturbing part was that I was turned on by the visual. No one was touching him, he wasn't masturbating (he really couldn't in the position he was in), and yet, just the sight of his bruised and battered body was enough to do it in for me.

I needed to take a walk.

I dressed in my casual wear (Which, mind you, still looked spectacular on my gorgeous body). Blue jeans and a long sleeved black pure cotton t-shirt. Pansy had seen it in one of those muggle catalogues and ordered me one. It looked good for a muggle shirt.

I started walking. I don't know how long I was at it, but eventually I found myself outside of an empty classroom. The strange part was that I could hear heavy breathing coming from the other side of the door. I glanced inside quietly and saw a horrific, yet pleasurable sight on the other side. Finnegan was beating the shit out of Harry. Apparently, Harry had asked him to.

The sight made my stomach churn and my pants tighten. Well, they obviously didn't actually tighten, silly muggle. Use that brain you supposedly have. Anyway, Harry's right eye was slowly coloring. Or, de-coloring. He had blood trickling down several parts of his body. Finnegan had no idea what he was doing. All he was doing was punching him. He didn't know how to play.

I forced myself to keep walking. I would deal with that if needed. But I certainly didn't want to deal with Harry's masochism at the moment.

The sight made me laugh for only one reason. I had realized my own sadistic tendencies the same time I stopped having sex. I'm sorry, but as much as I find a good bloodfuck great, I can't beat the shit out of a woman. It just isn't right. I had secretly been taking care of myself as only sadists and masochists do. But, that's none of your business, so let's move on with the story.

The fact that Harry was still having a moron pleasure him proved one thing to me – he couldn't find anyone else in the whole fucking school who was a sadist. Well, until now anyway. I glanced down at my watch. 4:38. I've been walking around for the better part of an hour and my head is no more clear than it had been while I was in my cozy bed.

As I turned the corner, I heard labored breathing coming from one of the classrooms again. Shit, did I just circle? However, this time I didn't hear the sound of skin striking skin. Just heavy breathing. I decided to take a quick peek inside the classroom and see who was making the noises.

I stepped quietly into the room so the occupant wouldn't realize I was there. All I could see from the angle I was at was the dark, messy hair that covered the occupant's head. A sharp gasp from said occupant caused me to jolt upward. Thank goodness my sudden jump went unheard. I crept around to the side for a better view.

That view caused more than a jump. My body didn't move. Just a certain part of my anatomy was rising (and not falling back down). Sitting in a chair with his cock in his hand was the man I so rightly desired. My mouth watered at the sight. Something in my gut told me I should just turn and leave. However, as soon as I turned, the man spoke.

"Leaving so soon?" he teased. "But I was just getting started."

I stopped dead and turned around. So did Harry. He had apparently gone through the trouble of replacing his member into his pants. Damn.

"You know, Malfoy," he smirked. "One might consider you a fag for watching another guy jack off."

"Fag?" I snarled. "Please Potter, if you are going to insult me, at least use terms that have the chance of applying to one of my standard." Underneath my outer shell of arrogance, hypocrisy, anger, etc., was a growing hunger. A hunger that had started in the pit of my stomach and was now radiating throughout my entire body. I wanted to just jump him.

"Ah, but you enjoy it. Or was it the sight of Seamus beating the shit out of me the caused your hard-on?" The raven-haired beauty was smirking again.

"Potter, you have no idea what it feels like to have a good bloodfuck," I said quietly, moving closer. Those red lips just begging to be bitten. That soft flesh screaming out to be torn. Just the thought sent chills through my body.

"Oh, and I suppose you do?" Harry asked, sarcasm covering the curiosity that plagued his voice. He left his lips parted slightly, an act that almost sent me over the edge.

"You really want to find out?" I whispered, leaning over the slightly smaller boy, our faces just millimeters apart. It took every amount of self-restraint I had not to just fuck him right there.

Harry gave a slight nod and that was all I needed before I smashed our lips together. He decided to let me dominate the kiss, not that he would have had much of a choice after a while. I bit down on his tongue, hard. I felt the moan that ripped itself from Harry's throat much more than I heard it. I stepped back for a second, causing the Gryffindor to look at me imploringly. I watched as the blood trickled from the corners of his mouth down his chin and eventually onto his chest.

I rummaged in my pocket for my wand and found it eventually, giving it a quick flick. The pole from my dream appeared and with another flick, so did the barbed wire restraints. Without him knowing what was about to happen, I forced Harry into the restraints and secured them magically. He wasn't going anywhere without me releasing the spell.

Immediately, the wire dug into Harry's toned wrists. Blood ran from the initial cut down his arms in all directions and landed on his chest, eliciting an animalistic moan from the seemingly deranged Golden Boy.

I dug my blunt nails into his back as I attacked that gorgeous mouth again, causing yet another moan to escape. I began biting his neck. Drawing blood here, bruising there, all the while growing more and more aroused.

"Dra…need…in me…NOW," Harry moaned.

I began my exploration of his bloody chest with great excitement. Biting, sucking, licking. Anything to get him to moan like the animal he is. I found his left nipple first as merely had to swirl my tongue around it once for him to inhale sharply. I could feel his rather hard member digging into my upper thigh. It was so close to my own that I almost lost track of what I was doing. I bit the nipple sharply, drawing even more blood. I kept my abuse up until it was just a hard nub between my teeth. I gave the other the same attention until it was erect.

Smirking, I made my way down to the small of his stomach. I could feel his cock pushing against my throat as I made my way down farther. I ripped his pants off and was especially pleased to find him commando. His throbbing member was begging to be touched. But I had other plans.

I removed my own clothing in a second with a wave of my wand. I took my cock in my own hands and started to slide my hand up and down its shaft as Harry looked on hungrily.

"Draco…" he panted. "I…need you…"

I stopped what I was doing and kneeled in front of Harry's cock. With my mouth close enough for him to feel my hot breath on the head of it, I spoke to him.

"What do you need me to do, Harry?" I asked softly, enunciating every syllable. His squirming proved it was working.

"I…I need…you to…_fuck me_!" he screamed.

Smirking, I took the head of his prick into my mouth and started sucking.

"Oh Gods," Harry panted. "That…feels so…good."

I swallowed the rest of his cock whole. I licked and sucked until I could feel he was about to come. I could hear Harry whimpering at the loss of something around him.

"Please Draco," he begged. "Please fuck me."

I smirked and looked into his lustful eyes, clouded with arousal. I spit into my hand and spread it over myself as I positioned myself behind him, with my cock at his entrance.

"This is going to hurt," I warned a second before I grabbed his hips and slammed into him. Harry cried out in sheer pain and I pulled nearly all the way out before slamming in again. I was not giving him a chance to adjust; it was more fun this way.

I smirked as I slammed in again, finding that magical spot that caused a roaring moan to be torn from Harry's throat. I slammed into that spot over and over until I was about to come. I grabbed his cock and began stroking in rhythm to my thrusts. He came first, splattering his seed all over my hand and his stomach. Then I came, filling his arse.

I collapsed and rolled over onto my side, breathless.

"Draco," Potter panted.

"Right," I sighed. I fished through to pile of clothes on the floor until I found my wand and released him. He fell on top of me and I curled around him, trying to capture the warmth he was emanating.

"Draco!" The voice was louder, but distant. It wasn't Harry's voice though.

"DRACO!" I sat up straight in bed, soaked in all sorts of bodily fluids with a major hard-on, a pillow that had been torn to shreds, and Pansy standing over me.

"Draco, I take it that was a good dream?" she said mockingly.

"Um, yeah, sure," I panted.

"You know classes start in twenty minutes?" she informed me.

"Oh fuck. You're kidding?" I prayed that she was.

"Hardly. And you need to shower. Badly. And I'd advise a cold one if I were you," she said, indicating my erect member, clearly visible even through the sheets.

"I'll do that," I murmured.

Pansy left the room with a roll of her eyes. As I headed to the shower, a wave of disappointment washed over me. It was all a dream?

Well damn. Now I desperately wanted Harry in REAL life.


	3. Unwanted Sights

**A/N: Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as smutty or angsty as the others, but I still like it. By the way, thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, especially nekokera, whose review made me laugh rather hard. (:**

**A/N: And I know you guys don't like the whole Nott thing, but trust me, he plays a HUGE role near the end. (:**

Unwanted Sights

OoO

Classes that morning went by pretty fast and without incident. Nott seemed to be acting rather different, though. He seemed to have given up on trying to provoke me and has settled on giving me a short nod as we pass each other. I think that boy has emotional issues though.

Pans and I sat together at lunch as usual. She kept probing me as to what my dream had been about. She figured that it involved Harry and I shagging, but she said I was tearing the pillow to pieces. She thought that I might have a psychological problem. I told her that St. Mungo's wanted their diagnosis book back. She sneered. That's where we're at now.

"Dray, just tell me what happened," she ordered.

"You wouldn't understand, Pans. It's not something that girls usually do," I explained for what had to be the umpteenth time.

"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms indignantly across her chest.

"Pans, if it'll make you shut up, I'll explain later. Meet me in the ROR at nine alright?" I sighed.

Her face brightened immediately. "Finally, a straight answer out of you."

I smirked. "Don't expect another one anytime soon," I warned.

"So, how are things between you and Potter?" she asked, taking a bite out of her ham sandwich. "Have you seduced him into shagging you yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know, Pans, proper ladies don't talk with their mouths full," I teased.

She swallowed and stuck her tongue out at me. "Well Dray, you should know by now that I am far from a proper lady. For God's sake, I get a shag at least once a day. That's what I call proper."

I laughed. "Wow, Pans. I never knew you were such a whore." I took a bite out of my rather tasty muggle sandwich. Something called a Peanut Butter and Jelly. Whatever those things were. All I know is that it tasted really good.

"I don't really like the term, 'whore'. I prefer to use 'highly active female'," she grinned.

"Yeah, but the only time you're active is when some poor bloke's under you," I pointed out.

She snorted. "Please. You really think I do all the work?"

I started laughing almost hysterically at that. Leave it to Pansy to be lazy even while she's being shagged.

"Anyway, Nott seems to have changed," she commented. "I think he's a queer, bi-polar bugger who's trying to make himself feel like a big man."

I know it was supposed to be a joke, but with last night a complete blur, I was a little scared. "It's like he's forgotten everything."

Pansy looked thoughtful. "Well, what happened last night?"

I looked at her. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked, concerned.

"I mean, the only thing I really remember is thinking, then dreaming, then you waking me up. I don't remember falling asleep, or even laying down for that matter," I explained.

"You don't think," she began.

"No, I don't think Nott did anything, as he can't seem to remember last night either. In fact, when I asked him about the potion he bought from Hogsmeade a few weeks ago, he couldn't remember buying any potion, or going to Hogsmeade for that matter," I explained, pondering the idea over in my head again. It really was quite strange to be honest.

"What potion are you talking about?" Pansy asked curiously. "I don't remember you telling me about any potion."

I felt my face flush. "I um, it-it's nothing," I stuttered. I had completely forgotten about not telling Pansy.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy," she said in a warning voice. She sounded like my bloody mother.

"Oh alright. It was something I had told him to buy for me. I gave him the money and he said he bought it. I need it now, and the bugger won't tell me where it is," I explained hurriedly.

"Yes, I got that much," she responded thickly. "But what exactly is the potion for?"

"It's um, it's for," I started. "Alongermoresatisfyingerection." I could feel my face heat up instantly and I averted my eyes from hers.

"Wait-a longer, more satisfying erection?" Her face was all screwed up, trying to hide her laughter. "Uh Dray, last time I checked, seventeen-year-olds didn't have trouble getting it up."

I scowled at her. "I don't have a problem getting it up, as I clearly demonstrated this morning, thank you very much!"

"Then why do you need a bloody potion?" She demanded.

"It's not for me," I sneered.

"Then why'd you pay for it?" She smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It's for someone who doesn't want the whole bloody school knowing he has ED," I explained heatedly.

"Oh really?" Her voice was curious as she raised an eyebrow. "And who might that be?"

Without thinking, I quickly stated, "It's for Snape you bloody idiot!"

Pansy gasped sharply and held her hands in front of her face as she collapsed in laughter. Several of the Slytherins scowled at her. We weren't supposed to be happy. I managed to drag her away from the Great Hall, the entire school's gaze fixed upon Pansy and me.

After regaining her composure (some twenty minutes later I might add), she finally looked up at me. "Sorry, but that's rather funny," she said apologetically. It didn't really matter, seeing as there was still a huge grin plastered on her face.

Seeing as we had a free period after lunch, Pansy and I headed to the library. Not to study mind you. We needed to talk and the Room of Requirement wasn't the best place to go midday.

Sitting down at one of the tables near the back, she looked at me.

"So are you going home for Christmas?" she asked.

"Not this year," I told her grimly. "With Father locked up, mum's a bit mental. I don't really want to have to deal with that. Besides, staying here can't be all that bad. I mean, nobody really stays anyway, so I'll basically have the castle to myself."

She nodded respectfully, then got a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. "You know who else stays for the holidays, don't you?"

"No, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it, who else in this bloody school has no real home to go to?" She was staring at me expectantly.

I thought for a few moments, but could not think of anyone that interested me. "I don't know," I stated finally.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Potter, you twit!"

"Pans," I started, "He stays with the Weasel over the holidays."

"Not this year," she smirked.

"And why is this year different from the past five?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her.

"Because the Weasleys are going to America for some bloody reason. I heard the two morons blabbing about it to Potter and Granger the other day in Potions," she explained quietly.

My face lit up instantly. "That's perfect!" I whispered excitedly. And then my heart sank again. "But what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Pansy's smirk grew wider. "Come on Dray. Use that beautiful head of yours. What could you possibly do to get Potter to shag you?"

"I don't want just a shag," I repeated for the hundredth time.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You want an actual 'relationship'. Whatever. But the question is still the same."

"Now Pans, if I knew how to get him to fall in love with me, don't you think I would have done it already?" I asked sarcastically.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Draco, for someone so intelligent, you are such a fucking moron."

"It's so nice to know you care," I told her sarcastically.

"Think about it. Potter's going to be lonely. All of his little buddies will be gone. Well, except for that Irish bloke. But he's already shagging that Smith kid. Anyway, without anyone to talk to for two weeks, he's going to get needy. You just need to be in the right place at the right time and say the right thing, and he's yours," she explained.

"So basically, don't fuck anything up and I'll be good?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Pans didn't seem to notice. "Exactly." She smirked, obviously proud of coming up with a way to get me in Harry's pants.

I rolled my eyes.

"Brilliant, Pans," I said, forcing a smile. "Now let's get to Potions before some stupid fuck tries to take our seats."

OoOoO

We made it to the class just before Snape closed the door. Luckily, our usual seats were available. We slid inside just as Snape turned to face the class.

"Don't get too comfortable," he warned the class. "I will be assigning you a partner again. And you will be working with someone from the opposite house."

I felt my throat close.

Snape continued as I struggled to inconspicuously attempt to breathe again.

"Granger, today you will be working with Mr. Zabini," Snape looked rather amused with the look on Blaise's face. Granger stood and walked over to where Nott was sitting. He smirked up at her and I saw her reflexively grasp her wand. I was about to disable her, but I thought it would be funnier to let whatever was going to happen, happen. Nott refused to get up, and Snape paid no mind as he was busy assigning other seats. Finally, Granger jinxed Nott.

It was fucking hilarious.

Out of nowhere, there was an immensely loud pop and Nott suddenly went flying into the closest wall. Granger pretended to be shocked, carefully placing her wand back in her pocket without being seen. But the funniest thing was when Nott stood up and had a very noticeable bulge growing conveniently close to wear his prick was. I had no idea if that was Granger's doing as well, or if he just got off on pain. Either way, everybody but him seemed to notice, and when he finally did, his face flushed bright red.

"Mr. Nott," Snape drawled. "If you cannot keep your excitement at bay, then perhaps we should send you to Madame Pomphrey so she can help you."

The room almost shook with laughter as Nott furiously shook his head. He took a seat next to Finnegan. Even I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

After the class settled down, Snape continued.

"Parkinson, I do believe you will be working with Weasley today," he smirked.

Pansy snorted. "I'm not working with that twit!" She declared defiantly.

"You will do as you are told," Snape sneered.

"He's more likely to blow this classroom all to hell than to accurately brew the bloody potion! And he'll smother me in potion goo in the process!"

Nothing was funnier than seeing Pansy argue with a teacher.

Weasley didn't defend himself; he just sat there with an angry expression crossing his face.

"Be that as it may, you still must work with him," Snape said with finality. Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before pulling Harry up out of his seat rather violently and plopping down next to Weasley, scooting as far to the side as possible.

I suppressed a laugh. Pansy could be such a drama whore at times. It was rather amusing.

"Which leaves you, Potter," Snape seemed rather amused. "You will be working with Mr. Malfoy today."

My breathing hitched and I almost gagged.

Potter eyed me warily before walking back and sitting gracefully next to me.

Snape flicked his wand almost lazily. Instructions for a terribly easy potion appeared on the board instantaneously. I sighed and stood to fetch the items we would need. To my surprise, Potter had also stood.

"Um, I'll get the stuff," he offered.

"No, it's okay. You sit here. I'll be right back," I said, gently pushing him back down and retrieving the supplies. A voice whispering in my each caused me to jump and drop all the items I was holding. Several things broke, and I swore rather loudly, receiving a glare from Snape. I quickly repaired the stuff and looked up to see Blaise smirking at me.

"What do you want, Blaise?" I hissed, glaring at him.

He pulled me off to the side, out of earshot of the others, and whispered, "You want him, Dray."

I felt my face flush slightly before answering (Or rather, stuttering), "I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about, B-Blaise."

I swallowed hard and internally slapped myself on the forehead.

"You want to shag Potter," he repeated absent-mindedly. His smirk remained though.

"Alright fine," I admitted, hanging my head and giving in. Blaise was too much of a moron to realize how potentially threatening to my image this could be.

His smirk grew into an evil grin. "I knew it!" he whispered excitedly. "I told Nott that I thought that, and he seemed to agree with me until today, when he said he couldn't remember anything about you and Potter."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and he tried to blackmail me yesterday. But it didn't work," I sighed.

"That's because you cast a memory erasing charm on him, Draco," Blaise whispered.

What the fuck?

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"What? You don't remember? I guess you didn't see me in my bed. Watching as Nott tried to, well, rape you I guess, last night. How strange," he seemed to be thinking about something. "But you don't remember last night either, which means you used a potion. Of course, everything I am saying right now is of no use to you, but that's not the point."

I stared at him blankly, wondering when I'd have to call St. Mungo's.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Just go back to your flirting," he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

I shook my head to clear it, trying to grasp what exactly had just happened. I decided that Blaise was just off his rocker and dismissed the whole notion of almost being raped then not remembering any of it.

I sat back down and remembered just who was sitting next to me.

"Oh, um, do you want me to just make the bloody thing?" I asked, not really able to focus on the class.

"Uh, sure. Are you okay?" his words startled me back into the plane of reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine," I assured him.

He eyed me skeptically. "Are you sure?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"I'm fine," I repeated firmly.

He shrugged and looked away.

I was finished with the potion even before Granger, and I knew it was perfect. I hid my smirk as she gave me a reproachful look. I turned it in and sat back down. There was still half an hour left of the bloody class, and I had nothing better to do, so I forced myself to talk to Harry.

"Um, so," I started, but he cut me off.

The little bugger.

"About yesterday," he seemed rather embarrassed. Sad to say, I had totally forgotten about his unwarranted groping until now. "I-um, I don't know what came over me."

I think he was apologizing. Oh my fucking God. Harry fucking Potter was apologizing to me.

I hid the obvious shock and nodded.

"It's alright. I was acting a bit strange yesterday, too," I admitted, shuddering at the memory of Nott's hand stroking me in Potions.

"I saw how close you were with Nott, and I guess I got jealous," he muttered, refusing to look me in the eye. My breathing hitched again. Jealous?

Of my and Nott?

Now, that's what I call a revelation.

"Look, Potter," I started. "Don't worry about it." He looked up and stared into my eyes. Oh God. Those fucking emeralds. They were gorgeous. "I won't tell if you don't."

He seemed relieved at that statement. He even grinned a little. "Thanks, Malfoy," he said appreciatively, just before Snape dismissed the class.

I let him go and stayed back, waiting for Pansy. She finally came up beside me with a scowl on her face.

"I swear that stupid fuck wouldn't know it if a blast-ended skrewt came up and bit him in the arse," she muttered angrily. He face suddenly brightened. "I saw you and Potter talking," she said happily as we walked out of the classroom.

Double Potions had been our last class of the day, so we headed to the Common Room. "Yeah, he apologized for groping me yesterday," I explained half-heartedly. I told her the rest of the story as she listened intently. When I was done, I couldn't tell what she was thinking, which was slightly troubling.

"Hmm," was the only response I received.

"Will you give me a straight fucking answer, woman?" I finally yelled in frustration.

"Well, I can't really," she said. "Sorry, but I'm not really sure what that means to be perfectly honest. That bugger's just as confusing as my bloody mother."

I sighed. If Pansy didn't even know what to do, I was really screwed.

"Well, we still need to think of a game plan," I explained.

"Good luck with that," she laughed. "I've got to meet up with Blaise."

I rolled my eyes. "You know, I really don't need to know that you're about to go get shagged."

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly.

"Go, Pans. Go and have fun. Besides, you have a clearer mind after you do that anyway," I smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I'll see you later, Dray."

We parted ways. She walked in the direction of the seventh floor, probably to the Room of Requirement. I laughed inwardly and continued toward the Common Room. I made a quick decision and ended up going out to the Lake. As soon I hit the outdoors, my mood lifted significantly.

The gentle breeze and the smell of saltwater had a calming effect on me. My worries quickly disappeared and I was walking blissfully toward the source of the serenity.

My breath caught in my throat however, when I saw Harry and Finnegan sitting underneath a willowy tree together. Well, more like, Finnegan was sitting on Harry. Groping him, snogging him, doing things I didn't want to know Finnegan knew how to do.

I felt a warm tear slip down my face silently as I turned and ran back into the castle.


	4. A Promise Can Change A Life

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I love you all to death.**

**A/N: This chapter is one of my favorites, but be warned-it is sad. Maybe not cry-yourself-to-sleep sad, but it is pretty depressing at one point. Don't worry, it gets very happy by the end. (: **

**Warnings: This chapter contains slight sado-masochism of the slash variety. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Not all material in this chapter may be acceptable for all readers. Readers' discretion is advised.**

A Promise Can Change A Life

OoO

I decided to bolt for the Room of Requirement. I didn't want to be near anyone right then. I paced in front of the bloody door for what seemed like hours before the fucking door finally appeared. I practically sprinted inside, slamming the door shut as I did so.

I slumped against the nearest wall and sobbed. I sobbed like a little fucking girl. But it didn't matter. I heard the door open and heard footsteps walk over to me. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and I heard Pansy.

"Dray honey," she whispered soothingly, sitting beside me, "What's wrong?"

In between my body-shaking sobs, I managed to tell her what had happened by the lake.

"That prick!" she exclaimed after I was finished relating my story. She placed her hand lovingly on my knee as I drew my knees to my chest and buried my head inside of them. My body was convulsing with every sob. I was shaking as if there was an earthquake happening and I was in the very center of it.

This pain I couldn't get off on. This pain dominated my body. This pain seemed to be making fun of me as it repeatedly ripped my heart open. This pain was emotional pain.

I looked up at Pansy with a tear-streaked face and attempted to speak.

"I-I-It's n-not h-h-his f-fault," I finally managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Dray, of course it's his fault. It's not as if Finnegan forced him. I mean, Finnegan couldn't force a fucking mosquito to shag him. What makes you think he forced Harry?" I knew Pansy was telling the truth, but the truth didn't make me feel any better. If anything, the truth made me feel like a pile of dog shit that someone stepped in and was now smearing all over the place.

"B-But h-h-he wouldn't j-just sh-shag in p-p-public," I sobbed, trying to grasp something solid.

Pansy gave my knee a gentle squeeze. "Draco, you don't really know much about him," she pointed out quietly.

"Dammit, Pans!" I shrieked through the sobs. "Just let me hold onto something. I need to hold onto something!" I knew I sounded hysterical, but I didn't care. I WAS hysterical.

I heard the door open again, but I knew it wasn't Pansy; I could still feel her hand on my knee. I buried my head between my knees again, not wanting to be seen in the state I was in. I could still feel my body shaking uncontrollably, but it didn't matter.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" It was Pansy. And she sounded absolutely furious. I could hear the venom in her voice.

"Is he-Is he okay?" The intruder asked. I couldn't make out his voice, as I could barely hear him.

"Why the fuck do you care?" I could hear the sneer in her voice. "For God's sake, it's your damn fault he's in this predicament!"

His fault?

Harry? Here?

I could feel the anger well up inside of me. It was started to boil over and I abruptly stood up, my vision blurred because of the tears. But it was definitely Harry.

I walked up to him, stared him straight in the eye for a few, hour-long minutes, and could think of only one thing to say to him.

"Why?" The question came out in a whisper, barely audible at all.

I stood there, tears pouring out of my eyes, until he finally spoke.

"I-I don't know," he finally said.

"Somehow," I whispered, "I knew that's what you were going to say."

And I left. I didn't know where I was going, just that I needed to leave. And fast.

So I ended up back at the Lake, where the whole thing happened. I leaned against the thick trunk of a billowy tree and started to breathe deeply. Somehow, I managed to stop crying. I didn't bother to wipe away the tears though. They weren't important.

I stared out at the Lake with a certain amount of melancholy transferred every second I stared at its beauty. The dark water rippled lightly as a gentle breeze swept across the Lake. The moon shone down on it, casting a beautiful white shadow in the moving water.

The aroma of saltwater wafted up to me and I inhaled it deeply. The scent had a certain calming effect on me that I've never been able to explain accurately. I couldn't wrap my mind around why Harry would do something like that, and I didn't want to.

All I wanted was Harry.

Then again, I always have been one to want what I can't have.

I sighed deeply and thought.

I thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. How strange everything had been. Harry being so…aggressive at first, then so hurtful. Nott being so…strange, then so normal. Then I remembered that tonight was the last night before the holidays. Christmas was right around the corner. Five days away. The trees by the lake would always be alive though. Thanks to the charm Granger had come up with. And her charm worked on the Lake, too. It never froze over anymore.

Which was probably the only the girl ever did that I appreciated.

Cold was biting at my bare skin underneath my thin shirt. But it had a numbing effect. I welcomed it.

I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't need to look around to know who it was.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I murmured, not once averting my eyes from the serene appearance of the Lake.

"Yeah," came the muffled reply. The person stepped next to me, but looked at the Lake. "If only everything in life was this simple."

I smirked. "This is anything but simple," I corrected, my voice dreamlike. "If anything, it is more complex than you or I would ever even hope of being."

"Listen, Draco," he started, but I cut him off.

"I wasn't lying today in Potions. I was fine then, and I'll be fine again. You just really hurt me," I explained, forcing a smile for his sake. I still wasn't facing him. I couldn't.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quietly. "That was the last thing I wanted to do."

I didn't know what to say. First I'm gaga for him, then he causes me more pain than I've known my entire life, and now he's apologizing? What am I supposed to say to that?

Finally, I decided on something.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked in a whisper.

I heard him sigh. "Maybe I did mean to. But I didn't want to hurt you that much." He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

I gave a bitter laugh. "You never answered my question," I said in a barely audible tone. "Why?"

"I was jealous," he admitted. "I saw you with Nott, and then Zabini today, and I went nuts. I thought you were doing it on purpose, to make me jealous. Seamus has been hitting on me for months, so I knew he'd love a snog under a tree. I knew you would go there because of your mood. I just wanted you to know how it felt."

I felt the tears falling again, and I struggled to hold it together. "Vengeance is a bitch, huh?" I said bitterly.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed half-heartedly. "But that's all I had to say, so I'll leave you here to be alone with your thoughts."

I knew I shouldn't, but I did anyway.

"Harry, wait," I grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. "I-I don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I," he whispered, letting the tears finally fall. I wrapped him tightly in my arms. I never wanted to let go. I never wanted to go back to enemies. I wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted to stay in his arms until the day I died.

"I love you, Harry," I whispered through the tears. He pulled away slightly and looked at me. He smiled and brushed away the falling tears.

We fell into a sitting position. He nuzzled his head into my chest. "I love you, too, Draco," he murmured, closing his eyes. The biting cold didn't seem to affect us. I just felt so great. I felt so fantastic just being here with him. I knew it probably wouldn't last long, but I didn't care. I was going to enjoy every minute that I had with him.

OoOoO

The next morning I awoke under the tree with Harry still in my arms. Even though I don't remember falling asleep, it didn't really matter. I knew last night wasn't a dream, and my proof was right in front of me. I could feel his body shivering, so I took my robe off and wrapped him in it. I decided not to wake him, and ended up carrying him to my dorm (Since I didn't know the password to the Gryffindor Common Room). It was empty, so nobody gave us freaked out looks.

I honestly thought I was the only who stayed back.

And I was right.

Anyway, I carefully carried Harry up the stairs to my dorm and laid him gently on my bed. He immediately snuggled up with the pillow. I covered him with the blanket, seeing as he was still shivering. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching him peacefully sleep.

Some twenty minutes later, he awoke.

"Morning, beautiful," he said groggily, smiling.

Before I allowed myself to stop, I leaned in a kissed him roughly. He just looked so beautiful lying there that I couldn't resist. Pans was right. I definitely wanted to shag him. I'd probably jump him right now if I wasn't afraid of screwing things up with him.

He kissed back with just as much force as I used. I stopped the kiss before it went too far, though. I didn't want to rush him. That could prove dastardly.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked sleepily. "There's nobody else here. And besides, it was just getting good." He had a playful smirk on and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I could do anything to stop him, he had pulled me onto the bed and flipped me over so that he was on top. I grinned to myself.

I finally had him.

He leaned over and bit my earlobe, eliciting a moan from myself. I hated being submissive, as it was not what I usually preferred. Then I told myself that it was okay because I had Harry and that this way I'd be able to see how far he'd go.

I felt his practiced hands glide down my torso, un-tucking my shirt from my trousers. My dream came flooding back to me. Which of course, caused a very noticeable bulge to develop in my trousers. I don't think Harry noticed. And if he did, he didn't care.

I felt his cold hand gliding up and down the length of my torso. I fought back another moan. He lifted the shirt over my head leaving my upper half-naked. The cold, dungeon air nipped at my bare skin, but Harry's biting of my left nipple caused any feelings of cold to disappear. As soon as I felt blood drawn, I immediately got excited (more so than before). Maybe he was a masochist after all.

Mmm. That would be great.

I opened my eyes only to see Harry looking at me questioningly.

"What?" I panted.

"I-um," he seemed to be at a loss for words. His cheeks flushed a bright shade of crimson.

"Out with it, Potter!" I snapped. I immediately regretted doing so, as he averted his eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered, running a hand gently through his mess of hair.

He looked back at me. "Areyouamasochist?" he said quickly. I almost didn't catch exactly what he had said.

I smirked, roughly flipping him over so I was on top. I bit down into his neck, drawing blood. I licked at the spot until Harry moaned softly.

"I don't know," I told him quietly. "Am I?"

With that, I ripped his shirt off, not bothering to care about the buttons that flew in every direction. I began making my way down his torso, drawing blood wherever I could. His hypersensitive nipples were the most fun. Running my tongue lightly over them was all it took for each one to become completely erect.

I smirked as I finally landed right above his trousers. I took a look at the damage I'd done so far. I smiled to myself. Beautiful.

I ripped his trousers off and was thoroughly shocked to see that he had gone commando. I must also say that I was completely pleased at the sight as well. I gave his legs all the way down to his feet the same treatment I'd given his torso. The squirming, moaning body under me showed his appreciation.

Finally, I removed my own pants and boxers and draped his legs over the side of the bed. Slipping to the floor gracefully, I forcefully ripped his legs apart and wrapped my mouth around his arousal. He groaned loudly and I smirked as I bit down. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough for it to hurt.

His glass-shattering groan was all I needed before I abruptly took his entire length into my mouth. Scraping the bottom of his shaft with my teeth as my tongue playfully tickled the rest of his cock, I could feel him about to come.

I pulled away and flipped him over. I slammed into him without lube or stretching. I knew he liked it better this way anyway. I began a constant rhythm of slamming into him, coming out almost all the way, then slamming back into him again. Once I felt myself nearing the edge, I grabbed his cock and began squeezing in time to my thrusts. He came first, covering both of us in the warm, sticky liquid. His tightening muscles around my own cock was all it took for me to fill him. I rode out our orgasms until I couldn't move my legs anymore.

I collapsed on top of him, breathing quickly. After a few minutes, I heard his breathless voice.

"D-Draco," he panted, "Can't you clean us up?"

"Hm?" I murmured. "Oh yeah." I removed myself from him, earning a whimper from the boy still draped across the side of the bed, and crawled around, searching for my wand. I finally found it and cast a cleaning spell. The spell may have removed the blood, but the bruises and bite marks were still there. I smirked to myself at the sight. I summoned our clothes to where I was standing and put them in a pile. The buttons were still scattered all around the room, though.

I crawled back to the bed where he had managed to lift himself on top of. I climbed in beside him and curled up to his body. The heat his body was emanating felt fantastic against my cold skin. I still couldn't believe I had him. I nuzzled in closer to him and felt a strong arm drape across my torso, pulling me closer.

"Draco," he murmured quietly. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, absent-mindedly.

"For forgiving me," he replied.

I sat up (much to my body's disappointment) and looked him firmly in the eye. "Harry," I stated, "You hurt me more than you could ever know last night." I could see tears forming in his eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes. "But I understand why you did." He smiled and lightly kissed my lips. "However," I said, "I need you to promise me something."

He looked at me peacefully, a small smile on his lips. "Anything."

I stroked his warm cheeks with my fingers, thinking of the best way to say it. I looked deeply into those emerald eyes of his, getting lost in them. He was so beautiful. I couldn't believe how lucky I'd been. How lucky I am, to have him still here.

"I need you to promise that you won't intentionally hurt me, ever again," I finally stated softly, still gazing into those amazing eyes. He didn't answer immediately, and I didn't mind. I never wanted to look away. Never. I finally forced myself to after he still hadn't answered. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. Maybe I said it too soon. I should have waited a little longer.

He turned my head, so I would look him in the eyes. I could see the sincerity swimming in them as he whispered his answer to me gently.

"I promise."


	5. Card Games

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers. Especially the new ones. I love you guys. (:**

**Warnings: This chapter contains sexual scenes of the slash variety. Not all material in this chapter is appropriate for all readers. Readers' discretion is advised.**

Card Games

OoO

We walked to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. The usual four tables had been converted into one long table for the twenty or so students who happened to stay back. There were only four other seventh years that stayed back other than Harry and myself. Finnegan (Who is still wanted to pound into the ground for what he did the other day), Boot (Who I saw as a deranged Ravenclaw who could have easily been in Slytherin), Thomas (Who is completely homophobic, even though apparently his best friends are all gay), and much to my surprise, a fellow Slytherin. Blaise had managed to stay back. Strange, he definitely wasn't in the dorms this morning.

Seeing as all of the seventh years were sitting together, Potter and I took seats opposite each other. He was sitting next to Blaise, and I was sitting next to Finnegan (Did you honestly think I was going to let Harry sit next to that whore?). Blaise raised an eyebrow at me, concealing a smirk. I shot him a glare in response.

"So Harry," Finnegan said nervously. Obviously, he hadn't intended on sitting next to a man who could easily wipe the floor with him without much encouragement. "What are your plans for today?"

Harry glanced up at him from his plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a whole lot of other, disgusting, cruel, heart-stopping food. "Hm? Oh, I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade and buying some last-minute gifts. You?"

Finnegan eyed me warily and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Oh, me and Terry were thinking of playing a game of cards," he explained. "You know, the cards Cecelia bought Terry when they were going out last semester?"

I gave Harry a questioning gaze before he answered. "You and Terry? Aren't you with Smith?" Harry asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Finnegan shot him a furious look. Apparently, nobody, especially not me and Blaise, was supposed to know he was gay. "We ended it last week," he explained, realizing that I didn't care and Blaise wasn't paying him any mind.

"And you've already moved on to somebody else?" Harry asked incredulously. "Don't you think that's a little too soon?"

Finnegan blushed. "Well, you see, Zach and I ended it because of, um, Terry," he stuttered. "You see, he caught Terry and I as we were, you know."

"No, I don't know," Harry said stupidly. Though I must admit, he looked rather cute as he said it.

"Well, Terry and I have been dating for a couple of months now, and we were in the process of expressing our love for one another when Zach opened the door to get a broom and caught us," he explained.

It took all I had not to burst out laughing. Boot and Finnegan were shagging in a broom closet when Smith caught them? That's pretty damn funny.

"Oh," Harry said shortly. "Anyway, don't you need at least four people to play?" he was apparently referring to the card game again.

"You're right. Nobody else here is, well, into guys to say the least. I guess we can't play anyway," Finnegan said, disappointed. I quirked an eyebrow. Hm, maybe I could play. Well, I guess first I'd have to know what exactly the game was, but I'm sure Harry could explain it.

Harry gave me an expectant look. Apparently, he wanted to play. And he wanted me to join.

"You know," I started, addressing a very frightened looking Finnegan, "I could play. That would make it an even four. Unless of course, you'd rather play with the second years over there," I said, indicating to the group of twelve-year-olds sitting a little farther down the bench.

Finnegan looked at Harry questioningly. Finally, they decided to include me in on the discussion.

"Alright, you can play," Finnegan said warily. "Meet us in the Gryffindor Common Room at midnight."

"How am I supposed to get in?" I asked, wondering just how in the hell they were going to pull that one off.

"Come with Harry," Finnegan said, glancing at Harry, asking silently if that was okay. Harry nodded, and Finnegan turned to face me once again.

"Alright," I said. "I'll meet you at the bottom of the stair case at eleven-thirty, Potter." Harry nodded and I got up and left the Hall.

I waited patiently outside the doors for about ten minutes before Harry finally came out.

"Eleven-thirty?" he smirked. "It doesn't take half an hour to climb the stairs."

"It does if you throw in some shagging time before then," I smirked back. "I figure if we start now, we'll be finished by time their silly little card game starts."

"Draco," he said, laughing slightly. "It's not just any card game."

I raised an eyebrow at him as we started walking toward, well, the library I guess. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. I don't think I'm too fond of him laughing at me. "I mean, it's different from most card games. It's, well, it's a kinky sex card game," he explained.

My eyebrows almost shot off of my forehead all together. "Kinky sex? What the hell, Harry!"

He looked slightly taken aback by my sudden outburst, but amused all the same. "It's not that bad, really. I mean, it's pretty easy. All you do is sit in a circle, each player taking turns picking up a card from the pile in the middle. The cards all say something kinky that you have to do. Like, one of them says, 'give the person across from you a blowjob'. Granted, that's one of the easy ones, but still."

"That's it?" I asked, a little nervous now.

"Well," I could hear it in his voice. There was a catch. "The catch is, you have to do everything in front of whoever else is playing. Since the only other Gryffindor here is Dean, and he stays away from us at night, fearing he might come in on us fucking each other senseless, the dorms are the perfect place to play. Oh, and you can't use any objects, including a bed, unless the card tells you to."

I sighed and held the library door open for Harry. "You owe me big for this," I told him as I followed him inside.

OoOoO

Before I knew it, it was already eleven-thirty. Harry and I had spent the day chatting about meaningless things, eating lunch and dinner in between these lovely chats. I almost forgot about the card game, but Harry reminded me by dragging me up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was five to midnight when we entered, and I instantly grimaced at the color scheme. Red and gold littered the whole Common Room. In my opinion, it was absolutely disgusting.

I didn't have long to look however, as Harry was effectively dragging me up the stairs to his dorm.

Boot and Finnegan were already sitting across from each other and Harry and I did the same, forming a tight circle.

"I'm sure Harry's filled you in on the details of how the game is played?" Boot asked, seemingly un-phased by my presence. Finnegan however was squirming like a poodle on crack.

I nodded my head as Boot placed the cards in the center of our little circle.

"Since you're new, you can go first," he said, indicating to the pile of cards.

I gingerly picked up the first one, my heart hammering against my ribcage. I silently read the card over and over in my head, not believing – or wanting – to comply with its instructions.

"Well read it out loud," Harry told me, an annoyed look in his face.

I took a deep breath and read. "Using nothing except your mouth, remove the trousers and undergarments of the person sitting to your left." A groan from my left told me Finnegan felt exactly as I did.

"Can't he pick again?" he begged.

"Seamus, you know the rules. Now stand up and let him undress you, you twit!" Boot snapped. I felt a flush rise in my cheeks as Finnegan stood with only a roll of his eyes.

I semi-crawled over to him and swallowed hard. Getting up on my knees, I managed to somehow get his trousers off. It was his clover-spotted boxers that were difficult. In the process of pulling them down, my lips accidentally grazed his slightly erect member.

After that, I hurried to get them off and took my seat next to Boot quickly. Finnegan sat back down, cross-legged, trying to hide the fact that he'd managed to get a little turned-on by me.

Next was Boot's turn.

He had a smirk on his face as he read the card out loud. "Give the person sitting to your right a blowjob until you're both too tired to move."

Harry glanced at me quickly before standing and removing his pants. Of course, he wasn't wearing any underwear. I had found out this afternoon that he rarely did. I felt a pang of jealousy as Boot rose to his knees and enveloped Harry's cock in his mouth. Of course, according to the rules of this bloody game, I had to watch for a full twenty some minutes until Harry finally came all over the both of them.

I have a feeling Harry pretended to be extremely tired for my sake as Boot cast a quick cleaning charm on the both of them. Next was Harry's turn.

He gingerly picked up the top card, reading it several times before smirking to himself. "Shag the person sitting across from you senseless – literally. No stretching allowed."

I felt my face heat up, obviously embarrassed with the whole situation. Being shagged with others watching? My fears were soon extinguished as Harry tackled me to the ground, ripping my clothes off. He was already naked from the waist down, so all he had to do was remove his shirt after my clothes were thrown haphazardly across the room.

I could tell he knew I was uncomfortable, so he didn't bother with the foreplay. Instead, he flipped me over onto my stomach and slammed his hard cock into me. He managed to hit "that" spot over and over again until I was literally seeing stars. His hands were pulling at my hair, which furthered my erection. He bit into my shoulder as he came inside of me. The pain from his bite and from his warm seed steadily filling my arse caused me to go over the edge. Moaning his surname, I came all over my stomach. I felt like such a dirty little whore, letting those other two watch me and Harry shag, but I pushed those feelings to the back of my head as I breathlessly cast the cleaning charm on the two of us.

I managed to crawl back to my spot just as Finnegan drew a card.

"Using only your hands and without actually touching his cock, cause the person sitting to your left to come," he read. I felt jealousy twinge again, as Harry was sitting to the slut's left. Wait, does that mean he can't talk? Hm, maybe this will be interesting. I just wish it could be me and not Finnegan doing it.

Finnegan stood. He was half-naked, but that didn't matter. He stepped over to Harry and signaled for him to lie down. Harry complied and Finnegan sat next to him. Leaning over, he started to gently glide his hands over Harry's torso. Harry closed his eyes and gave into the feeling, much to my liking. He moaned lightly as Finnegan's hand drew circles around his inner thighs. Harry's erection was back and he was panting. Seeing him like that was causing me to become hard, too. I glanced over at Boot. Okay, now I don't feel as weird. He was getting turned on, too. Finnegan rolled Harry onto his stomach and gently and inserted a finger into him gently. Harry moaned. I smirked to myself; had it been me, I would have shoved at least three in on the first go.

After about ten more minutes of the pathetic show Finnegan was putting on, Harry came, and I'm guessing it was do more to whatever he was fantasizing about rather than what Finnegan was actually doing. He sat upright as Finnegan took his seat once again. Everyone was staring at me expectantly before I realized it was my turn again. I hastily grabbed the top card and was absolutely crushed at what it said.

"The person to your left must suck you off, swallowing whatever you spill," I read half-heartedly. Finnegan groaned. I shot a glance at Harry, who nodded with a reassuring look on his face. I stood and let Finnegan crawl over to me, getting on his knees and wrapping his tongue around my cock. I already had a hard-on after watching Harry, but I couldn't help moaning a little as Finnegan ran a practiced tongue over my head. Of course, it would have been nice if he'd have been a little rougher, but apparently, Finnegan was a gentle lover.

Well that just sucks.

After a few more minutes, I came in his mouth and he swallowed dutifully.

OoOoO

Later that night, I found myself staring up at the ceiling in my near – empty dormitory. Blaise was still awake; I could hear him tossing and turning with uneven breathing. I was almost tempted to talk to him. However, I didn't need to.

"Dray," he called from across the dorm. The sound of his voice boomed through the room, shattering the silence.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaise almost sounded desperate. Strange.

"Sure," I called back, my curiosity spiking. "Anything," I added to make him feel more comfortable.

"Do you think, and be honest, do you think that I would have a chance with," he suddenly stopped talking and I could hear him taking in a deep breath. When he didn't finish after a few moments, I decided to just let it go. He'd tell me when he was ready.

I turned on my side and was just managing to slip into a restless slumber when I heard Blaise's voice again. It was quiet and almost inaudible. I had to lean close to the side of my bed (nearly falling off mind you) to hear him even remotely.

"I love you, Theo," he murmured. It took me several seconds before I realized he was dreaming. And he had just said he loved Nott.

So Blaise is gay, too? Hm. Then again, I'm not gay, either. Well, only for Harry anyway. But maybe it was the same way with Blaise for Nott. I mean, I really couldn't judge him. That would make me a hypocrite. And I can't stand hypocrites.

I finally decided to ask Blaise about it tomorrow.

With those thoughts, I managed to once again fall into a restless slumber.

OoOoO

The next morning, I awoke at sound of light tapping on the dorm door. I stretched and stood up to open it. Harry was standing on the other side, grinning sheepishly with a bottle of Firewhisky in his hand.

"I come bearing gifts," he offered, holding the bottle and a small velvet box in his hands.

I smiled and let him inside. I hoped that Blaise wouldn't wake up from us because he seemed to be having a rather pleasant dream. He was probably chasing a rabbit.

I sighed and eyed the Firewhisky warily. I knew what that liquor could do to a person. And this early in the morning? I mean, it was only, well, I don't know. I was too early though, I decided.

We sat on my bed, which was still ruffled from me sleeping in it.

"Is this supposed to make up for the humiliation I had to endure last night?" I asked, indicating to the bottle.

Harry smirked. "Not entirely. The rest of my gift comes later tonight while we're alone. But, this Firewhisky will come in handy for today's game."

"Today's game?" I asked incredulously. "And since when did I agree to playing AGAIN?"

"Well, we never finished the game from last night. Reasonably, that means we finish it today. Why? You didn't have fun?" he sounded shocked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh yes, Harry. I really enjoyed being sucked off, fucked, violated, and abused by Finnegan," I responded sarcastically. After our one encounter, Harry and I didn't get to touch each other for the rest of the bloody game.

"Come on Dray," he pleaded. "Seamus isn't so bad. I mean, you came for him," he pointed out. "Over, and over, and over, and over again," he added, smirking.

I growled. "It wasn't him that caused me to come, and you know it. It was thinking about my dream and our very hot sex from a couple nights ago!"

"Dream?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up. "I don't recall you telling me about a dream."

"Oh, um, it was nothing," I stuttered. Dammit! I always did that.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy," he said in a teasing voice, leaning over and biting my earlobe. "I want the truth." His voice was husky and sexy. I tilted my head back and a low moan escaped my throat as he nibbled.

"You know, as hot as this scene is, I don't think Draco would respect me watching you two shag," Blaise commented from his bed. My heart skipped a beat. He just saved me and pissed me off at the same time.

Harry looked up at him without a care in the world. "I don't care if you watch," he told Blaise seriously. I gaped at him. Did he want Blaise to watch as we brutalized each other? I mean, we may get off on it, but I HIGHLY doubt that Blaise would.

"And Draco wouldn't either," Harry added. "I mean, he didn't last night." I could have slapped that beautiful boy if he wasn't so, well, so damn beautiful! He was making me sound like a cheap hooker.

"Oh?" Blaise sounded highly amused. He walked over to our bed and leaned against the bed frame, clad in only his pajama bottoms. He had a really beautiful chest. Toned muscles, tan skin, and a nice little strip of hair leading from his navel to his nether regions. If I wasn't so completely in love with Harry, I would've loved to take Blaise. "And what exactly did our Drakiekins do for people to watch?"

"He was repeatedly fucked, sucked, violated, and abused in very steamy, sexual ways by Seamus last night," Harry explained, stroking my growing erection through the thin fabric of my pajama bottoms.

"Seamus?" Blaise asked, trying not to fall over in a fit of giggles. "As in Finnegan?"

Harry nodded.

"Wow Dray. First Potter, then Finnegan. You really know how to shame that bloody house." Blaise was laughing openly now.

"It was a game you bloody moron!" I snapped at him (Well, as much as one can snap while being stroked).

"A game?" he quirked an eyebrow. "And what kind of game, exactly, are we talking about?"

"It's a sex game," Harry explained breathlessly. "Using cards."

"Hm," Blaise said. "I think I'd like to partake in that game. When's your next get together?"

"Today," Harry breathed, removing my pants. "Eleven-Thirty. Meet me and Draco in front of the Great Hall at eleven."

Blaise nodded, but didn't move. Harry didn't seem to mind, but I was not comfortable with Blaise knowing my masochistic tendencies quite yet.

I could see his growing bulge and I smirked to myself. I reached out and grabbed it, squeezing lightly before quickly drawing the curtains to my bed. I didn't bother casting a silencing charm, though. I didn't care if he listened, just if he was watching.

Harry was all over me in a total of three seconds. It was over in a total of two hours. I could still hear Blaise outside the curtain and I smirked.

Hm. I guess he got what he wanted after all.


	6. Blaise's Confession

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I love those of you who continue to review? Well, I really do need to mention someone in particular again. Ducky-jewell, your review had me laughing so hard, I actually started crying. (:**

**A/N: Hm. I have an idea. If I get three more reviews by three EST tomorrow, I'll post TWO chapters. If not, then I won't post any. (: And remember, funny reviews make me happy. The happier I am, the better the chapters. So get reviewing! (:**

Blaise's Confession

OoO

Harry and I spent the day with Blaise in Hogsmeade. We shopped and joked and laughed until it was nearly ten thirty. We made our way back to Hogwarts clutching our many shopping bags and trying not to fall over. On the way out, we had stopped by The Three Broomsticks for some Firewhisky. I wanted to be good and loose for the game Harry had somehow convinced me to take part in again tonight.

We made it up to Harry's dorm by eleven thirty, after dropping all of our stuff in my dorm. Finnegan and Boot eyed Blaise with caution.

"It's alright," I told them, my words slurring slightly. "He's as gay as the rest of us."

That seemed to be enough for them and they let Blaise sit on the left of me (to prevent any more embarrassing over encounters with Finnegan tonight; it was the only way I'd play). He went first this time.

"The person sitting opposite you seems a little tired. Wake him up using your hands, mouth, and vocal cords," He bravely read. We weren't sure who was sitting opposite him, so Boot leaned forward.

Of course Blaise got the easy card.

Anyway, I don't much feel like describing the events of that particular card game. Needless to say, I never got to touch Harry. I swear those damn cards must be charmed.

So at about three something, Harry, Blaise and I walked back to my dorm together.

"That was some performance, Dray," Blaise teased.

I rolled my eyes at him, but I was smiling all the same. "Yeah, well, you seemed to have enjoyed it," I replied.

Blaise flushed a furious shade of red while Harry and I cracked up.

"Well, if you had a sexy Slytherin stripping in front of you, you'd get a little turned on, too!" he justified.

"I don't need a Slytherin," I told him, looking over at Harry. "I have my sexy Gryffindor right here." I leaned over slightly and gave Harry a short kiss. It was short, but definitely passionate.

"Aw Dray," Harry smiled. "I didn't know you cared."

I playfully shoved him away. He walked back over, mock hurt in his eyes. "You know, Draco," he said, "That wasn't very nice."

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you wanted 'nice'," I smirked.

"Hm," he looked thoughtful. "Maybe I don't. I think I would much prefer rough and cruel over gentle and sweet any day of the week." I could see the lust in his eyes, as he could see it in mine. Apparently, Blaise got the picture and walked off laughing in the other direction.

I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to an empty classroom.

"We're going to do it here?" he asked incredulously, looking around. "B-But this is McGonagall's classroom!" I could hear the panic in his voice. Honestly, I hadn't noticed whose class it was, but knowing it was McGonagall's just turned me on even more.

I pushed him over the desk, smashing our lips together. "Does it really matter?" I asked. "I mean, she's asleep. A few good silencing charms and she'd never notice." I bit his lip roughly, causing him to growl.

"Fine," he said angrily.

I smirked. "And if we leave our underwear, she'll freak."

That comment earned a glare from Harry. I didn't feel like dealing with him like that, so I ripped his shirt off. Again, buttons went flying, though neither of us cared. He threw his shirt to the floor as I started suck his collarbone. We both ripped our clothes off, breaking the contact. I smirked as I noticed the all ready darkening skin.

Both naked, I pushed the stuff off of McGonagall's desk and threw Harry on top of it. I started making bite marks all throughout his torso, running my tongue over the ones that bled. With Harry's groaning body beneath me, I accidentally rubbed our erections together, eliciting animalistic moans from the both of us.

I took one of his nipples in my teeth and bit down until blood was drawn. Harry moaned and bucked his hips from the attention. I sucked at the nipple until he was leaking. I smirked, giving the other one the same treatment. Glancing up, I noticed Harry's head rolled back, eyes shut, lips parted and soft moans escaping that gorgeous mouth.

I went back to what I was doing, biting and sucking, licking and kissing, all the way down to his cock. I engulfed the whole thing as soon as I saw it, scraping my teeth against the bottom of his shaft, my tongue re-exploring the rest. He was groaning so loudly, I was sure McGonagall would run in on us.

Not that I minded too much. Maybe watching me and Harry would give her a few pointers. Hm. That would be pretty damn funny.

I could tell he was about to come, and I took him to the very edge before pulling away. He whimpered at the loss, but soon stopped as he was promptly flipped over and entered. No lube. No stretching. It was exactly how he liked it, and precisely how he wanted it. But I wanted to come, and come hard. I began a fast pace of slamming into him, our skin slapping together each time. I felt my edge, but just kept going. Harry was stroking himself in time to my thrusts, and we both came at the same time, screaming each other's names. I came hard, filling his arse and then some. He had covered nearly half the desk with his seed. I laid on top of him, panting.

"Come on, let's go!" he hissed. I reluctantly got off of him and began dragging myself toward my clothes. He was still bleeding in several places, but bruising in even more. I was shocked at the speed he was moving; he was practically sprinting.

I gave him a questioning look, gathering my clothes and gingerly fastening my trousers.

"She's coming!" was all I heard before he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. He fastened his trousers as he ran, and I swear he covered us in that damned cloak just in time. Her shrieking woke the wizards sleeping in their frames. We stopped to see what was going to happen.

McGonagall ran out in her evening gown (which was a disgusting shade of fuchsia), looking from side to side.

"Where did they go?" she shrieked at the pictures. None of them responded (obviously meaning they hadn't seen us). She looked absolutely furious. To our great horror, she was heading to the dungeons at breakneck speed. Damn. Blaise had better cover for me.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Harry looked over at me, horrified. I grabbed his hand and started walking toward the Tower, silently casting a cleaning charm as I did. We reached it in a few minutes. Walking into Harry's dorm, I decided it would be best if I slept in Weasley's bed. Harry changed into his pajamas, removing his glasses and setting them on the end table as he did. He climbed into bed wordlessly and fell asleep. I sighed, muttering a charm to change myself into my pajamas. I laid back against Weasley's pillow and somehow managed to fall asleep.

What seemed like moments later, McGonagall burst into the room, looking furious. I smirked, knowing she couldn't see me. Thank God she left the door open. Under the cloak, I silently crept out of the room just as she turned her back to look in Finnegan's bed. I crept down the stairs and into the Common Room, being extremely careful not to step on anything that would leave tracks or make noise.

I managed to make it all the way back to my dorms undetected. I snuck up to my dorm only to find my fucking Head of House up there, talking to Blaise. Oh, fuck it.

I removed the cloak and walked into the room, trying my best to look as arrogant as ever.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled. "Where, may I ask, have you been?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, my heart hammering against my chest. This was either going to be really good, or really, really, really bad. I silently prayed for the former.

"I was walking by the Lake. It calms my nerves. Why?" I explained, looking him in the eye.

He stood and walked toward me. "So where exactly did you acquire Potter's invisibility cloak, then?"

I smirked. "Confiscated it. I caught him out after hours, so I took the cloak and told him to get back to his dorms." I knew it was a good lie. I would have believed it if I were him.

"You confiscated his cloak?" Snape asked, drawing closer. I could see Blaise's eyes widen in the background. He held up his hands, as if to say, 'No! Don't answer that!'. "So you weren't in the bathroom when Minerva came in to check on you?"

Blaise held something up. I struggled to read it without averting my eyes, but I could just make out what it said.

"No sir, I was at the Lake as I told you," I repeated, adding a slightly annoyed tone to my words. Blaise looked relieved.

"Hm," Snape muttered. He held up a vial of some sort of potion. "So you wouldn't mind taking some Veritiserum and allowing myself to question you?"

I snorted. "Veritiserum? Are you serious?" I was on the brink of laughter, but the glint in his eyes told me that wouldn't be the most intelligent thing to do at that moment. "My word should be enough for you, Severus. I have never lied to you in the past, and have no reason to do so now. But if you insist on believing whatever plot that fool has conjured in order to make me, and you, look foolish, then yes, I will take your Veritiserum and allow you to question me."

He walked closer to me, then mumbled something furiously under his breath. From what I caught, he had said something about McGonagall always fabricating evidence against him and his house because she was an old crackpot with no life outside of this God forsaken place.

He waved his hand dismissively at me, exiting the dorm. I watched him exit the Common Room before I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at Blaise, and he looked at me, and we both started laughing hysterically.

"What did you do?" he asked after we finally calmed down.

I smirked. "Well, I pulled Harry into an empty classroom, not realizing it was McGonagall's. I proceeded to fuck him senseless, until we both came, him covering more than half of her desk. I guess our screaming woke the stupid bitch up, and he grabbed my hand and our clothes, wrapped us in his cloak and we snuck back into Gryffindor Tower, seeing as she was heading here. Then, when she got there, I snuck out under the cloak, came back here and had that confrontation with Snape."

Blaise was staring at me, his mouth agape. Then we both started laughing like fools again. We finally stopped when I told him I needed to sleep at some point.

I climbed into my warm bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly.

OoOoO

I awoke the next day to somebody shaking me gently.

"Mmm, Harry," I murmured.

I opened my eyes to see Blaise smirking down at me.

"Not quite, Dray," he laughed. "But we are meeting up with Harry in a few minutes. Apparently, McGonagall grilled him last night about you guys' 'encounter' on her desk. Though she couldn't prove you two were actually there, she still thinks it was you coercing him."

I laughed. Coercing Harry to LET me fuck him? Hm. That sounds like it might actually be a little fun. Maybe her prudeness will actually be of use to someone.

"Alright, I'll meet in the Common Room," I told him, taking off my shirt and pants. He didn't move, so I just smirked, shaking my head lightly. Fucking perv. I pulled on an all-black ensemble and spun around to face him.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Gorgeous," he smirked. We linked arms and travelled to the Great Hall, joking and laughing. We bumped into a few professors who gave us odd looks, but we just laughed at them and continued walking.

We entered the Hall and sat with the other Seventh years, me sitting beside Harry. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and started eating my usual muffin.

"You know, if you don't eat more, you're going to become anorexic, Dray," Blaise laughed.

I sneered at him.

"Well, most whores are anorexic," Harry joked. Him, Blaise, Finnegan, and Boot all had a laugh at that. Hmph. It wasn't nice to laugh at others. Big meanie faces.

"Well then I guess that makes me Harry's anorexic whore," I announced happily, taking a bite out of my muffin. Everyone laughed.

"What if I don't want an anorexic whore?" Harry smirked.

"You don't want me?" I asked, faking hurt. "That hurts, Harry. That hurts a lot." I pretended to cry.

Harry laughed at me before frenching me. "Hm, I think I definitely want you," he said. "Now, how much do you charge a night?"

We all started cracking up at that one.

After a few minutes, we all caught our breath and got up to leave. We decided the day would best be spent flying and playing a mini-game of Quidditch. Somehow we got Thomas to play. It was me, Blaise, and Finnegan against Harry, Boot, and Thomas.

Needless to say, I won.

Day turned to night and we all left back to our dorms.

Blaise and I were walking together, the Gryffindors and Boot already back in their Common Room.

"Hey Dray," he said as we walked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is this going to be like last time when you passed out before you got the whole question out?" I laughed.

He shook his head, smiling.

"Alright," I told him. "Then ask."

"Okay. Well, you know that Theo and I are like, best friends, right?" he asked. I almost rolled my eyes. Nott was best friends with anyone he thought might shag him.

But instead, I nodded and told him to continue.

"Well, we were talking the day before he left for the holidays, and well, he-he asked me out," Blaise stuttered, looking away immediately.

"Wait, aren't you and Pans casual fuck-buddies, though?" I asked, honestly confused.

He grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? I get needy."

I started laughing my arse off. He soon joined in.

"So what do you want me to answer?" I asked after we recovered.

"Well, I know that Theo can get a bit, aggressive, but I still love him, you know?" The question was rhetorical, but I mentally snorted anyway. "And I-I want to know how to-well, how to, you know, please him."

I stopped walking. My eyes widened and my eyebrows nearly shot off of my face. "Please him?" I asked, holding back the roar of laughter. "Like, shag him?"

He shook his head. "Not like shagging. More than that. I mean sure, sex will be there, hopefully daily, but I want something more, not JUST sex." I knew what he meant. That's exactly how I felt about Harry.

"Hm," I contemplated (Yes, I CAN use big words). "Just be really gentle with him. I don't know. Goof off, joke around, do random things together," I suggested, shrugging. We continued walking.

"Like shag on McGonagall's desk?" he asked, smirking. We both said the password in unison and entered the Common Room.

"Well, only do that if you have one of those damn cloaks," I laughed. "Or remember to put up silencing charms."

"You didn't use silencing charms?" he laughed as we entered the dorms. "Wow Dray. And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"What can I say?" I asked, changing into my pajamas. "I was REALLY in the mood."

Blaise just laughed at me. I climbed into bed and drew the curtains.

"Night, Dray," he called from his own bed.

"Night Blaise," I called back. "Have plenty of sexy dreams about Nott."

I heard him laugh before I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Forgotten Memories Resurface

**A/N: The first chapter of the two that shall be posted tonight. I was thrilled when I saw FOUR reviews, even though I only asked for three. (:**

**A/N: Just warning you now, this chapter made me cry when I wrote it. I understand you guys aren't as emotional as me, but I still felt I must warn you that it gets extremely depressing as it nears the end. And it doesn't get happy again. ):**

Forgotten Memories Resurface

OoO

The rest of the holidays were a blur of laughter, some amazingly hot sex, loads of fantasies, another incident with a teacher's desk, (though this time we used Snape's; the outcome was fucking hilarious. I never would have expected him to actually shag anyone), and presents.

Harry, Blaise, Finnegan, Boot, and I were sitting underneath the shade of an exceptionally billowy tree by the Lake. We watched, laughing at the students who were just coming back. We had a little game going. First, we would all agree on whether we thought the person walking in got shagged, and then Harry would mutter some charm or another. If the person's face started to glow, they were shag-free, but if it started to turn red, they had definitely shagged. The redder they turned, the more they had shagged.

"Granger?" I asked, watching the bushy-haired perfectionist walk into the Castle without paying us any attention. "I vote she got shagged."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Alright, we all vote no. If you're right, we'll each give you three galleons, but if we're right, you have to give each of us five galleons." Finnegan was smirking.

"Alright, I'll take that bet," I smirked right back at him.

Harry muttered the spell and Granger's face turned a dark shade of crimson. Everyone looked over at me, mouths agape, partially because when we had tested the Weasel, he had started to glow. I laughed.

"Pay up, boys," I ordered, holding my hand out. Twelve galleons were reluctantly dropped in my hand. I shoved them into my pocket, and couldn't help but laugh at their feeble attempts to guess who had done who.

After another hour or so of watching, night had fallen and we headed into the Great Hall. To our dismay, the Tables had all turned back. Damn, now I couldn't sit beside Harry.

Sighing, Harry and I parted ways. Blaise and I took our seats at the Slytherin Table with Pansy waiting for me. She had a smirk on her lips that made even me uncomfortable.

"So Dray," she said as I sat down, "I guess you had a couple good shags, huh?"

"As a matter of fact, Pans," I said, smiling and preparing myself a tossed salad, "I had a lot more than a couple, and they were way beyond good. In fact, I'd venture to say that they were bloody amazing."

I took a bite of my salad and watched her smirk turn into an all-out grin. "I knew it!" she squealed. "So, you guys are just casual shags, then?"

"Not quite, Pans," Blaise said from in front of me. "They're definitely boyfriends. Sex, love, jokes, the whole package."

I smirked at Blaise. He was such a drama queen. More so since he confessed to liking Nott. "Well, since Blaise seems so keen on telling my life stories, maybe he would like to explain, in detail, how it happened?"

Blaise grinned sheepishly. "Well, from what Dray's told me, it was the night you left," he started explaining.

"The night I left?" Pans cut in. "But, Dray, that was the same night that you were in the ROR crying your eyes out!"

"Anyway," Blaise continued, ignoring Pansy's interruption. I fought back a laugh. Pansy sneered at him. "Apparently, Har-Potter found him standing under some tree, staring at the Lake, crying. They got to talking, realized they were meant for each other, promised to never leave or something, and started shagging EVERY day." He finished with a smirk.

"Every day?" Pans asked incredulously. "That's almost as much as me!"

Blaise and I laughed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled. "Dray," she said angrily, "Did you allow that moron to replace me?"

"Of course not, Pans," I assured her. "I was just his temporary fuck-buddy until you came back." She blushed furiously and Blaise and I laughed again.

"Draco!" she hissed. "You are NOT supposed to say that out loud!"

"Pans, you're still my best friend," I laughed. "Blaise has just joined you. Though I promise I'll go to you with my frivolous problems first."

She turned up her nose. "You'd better," she said in a warning voice.

I reached over and started tickling her. "Draco!" she screeched in between giggles. "S-Stop it!"

I let go of her squirming body and started to laugh. Blaise joined, then Pans, then everyone around us. The Staff gave us some very strange looks, along with the rest of the Hall as soon as the entire table went up in roars of laughter. Soon, the Gryffindors joined in with us, then the Ravenclaws, and finally the Hufflepuffs. The teachers were all looking at us incredulously; some horrified, others amused, and tried to calm us all down. Of course they failed, and finally, they themselves joined in on the laughter.

Even my cynical godfather was laughing.

The rest of the meal was spent trying to contain the laughter, but the smallest thing would set everyone off again.

Finally, Blaise, Pansy and I headed back to our Common Room. Nott fell into step beside Blaise, looking at him with a smirk. Blaise smirked back, and it took every fiber in my body not to just crack up at the sight of it all. Pansy must have been having the same problem because she soon lost her composure and slumped against the nearest wall, laughing her skinny little arse off.

That caused everyone in the corridor to erupt in laughter as well, including Blaise and Nott.

Finally, after she had calmed down, we continued walking.

"So Blaise," I smirked at him. "When are you going to let Pansy in on the good news?"

At the word 'news', Pansy's face lit up.

"I-um, I was, um, w-waiting, until th-the right t-time," he stuttered, blushing and looking directly at the ground.

I forced myself not to laugh, and was instead content on just a smile.

"Go ahead and tell her, Blaise," Nott coaxed, placing a loving hand on Blaise's shoulder. The sight made me shudder involuntarily. Thank God it went unnoticed by the love-struck couple. I'm pretty sure Pans was too wrapped up in the scene in front of her that she didn't notice either, but with that girl, you never can be too sure.

"Well Pans," Blaise said, finally looking up. "We, I mean, Theo and I, we're, um, well, we're a c-couple." I was surprised he was able to choke the words out.

Pansy stopped walking and was staring, open-mouthed, at Blaise and Nott. "You-him-are, t-together?" she sputtered.

I reached over and closed her mouth, fighting back a laugh. "Yes, Pans," I said to her. "They are officially an item. However repulsive an item notwithstanding."

Blaise glared at me while Nott smiled. "Oh come off it, Blaise," I smirked. "You know I was only joking."

His expression lightened and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I started to laugh. Thank God we were in an almost empty hallway, because it took us at least fifteen minutes to recover.

We finally reached the Common Room and walked inside without bothering to notice the note taped to the front of the wall.

We were sitting in the Common Room some twenty minutes later, laughing our arses off at something stupid when a group of sixth years walked in, the apparent leader holding a piece of parchment and mimicking a rather crudely something that does not even deserve to be mentioned here.

They all started laughing. I decided to listen in on their conversation (not that it was very difficult, seeing as they were practically shouting) and see what the bloody hell they were up to.

"Oh Dray," the leader mimicked in a high pitched, supposedly girly tone, looking down at the letter again. "Watching you in the Great Hall at Dinner tonight was just too much." He stopped to put his hand to his forehead and pretend to faint. "We need to meet at once. Meet me in the 'roar' at nine. Don't be late. I don't know how long I can last without you in me." At that moment, he started to hump the air violently, moaning and panting my name, resembling a drugged poodle.

I stood quickly, earning confused stares from the other three. I practically ran over to the laughing group of sixth years and quickly put my wand at their leaders' throat. I knew I was sneering. His cronies immediately drew their wands and pointed them at me. It was that moment that Pansy, Blaise, and (much to my surprise) Nott joined me with their wands pointed at the sixth years.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" I snarled nastily, pressing my wand deeper into the kid's throat. I could hear him whimper. Somehow that didn't matter to me. "Well?"

"I-I-I don't kn-know what y-you m-m-mean," he stuttered, trying not to whimper again.

"You know exactly what I mean!" I yelled viciously, towering over the younger boy.

"W-We f-found the n-note taped t-to th-the wall," he explained, whimpering again.

"And you took it upon your foolish selves to grab a note that obviously DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, read it aloud, AND JOKE ABOUT IT?" I knew I was scaring the little bugger to death, but in my opinion he deserved it.

"Dray," Pans whispered, trying to calm me down.

"Dray?" The boy under my wand drew himself to his full height (which was still shorter than mine) and developed a sneer pretty damn fast. "So it's a love note for you?" his cronies and him decided to laugh, even with wands pointed at them.

I growled. "You would do well to remember who exactly you are dealing with," I told him menacingly in a low tone. I raised the arm of my left sleeve to reveal that horrible mark that had been placed on my arm nearly three years ago now.

He smirked. "Your Lord was defeated in the war," he told me. "Or do you not remember?"

It was my turn to smirk. Rather evilly if I do say so myself. "He may have been defeated," I told him, lowering my voice to a barely audible whisper and leaning close so that only he could hear. "But I still have a perfect recollection of every Dark Spell I learned while serving under him. I could test out how well I can perform them even after all these months if you'd like."

He tensed noticeably.

"You wouldn't," he threatened, his tone lessening considerably.

"Oh," I whispered, smirking, "But I would."

Suddenly, one of his friends threw a body-binding curse at me, which I easily deflected and allowed to hit the moron who had thrown it at me.

In less than a few seconds, curses were flying. My select few all hit their target (the idiot who decided to make fun of me in the first place) and he was soon bleeding from all sorts of places. I knew he wasn't dead, but his friends didn't. They saw his broken body, grabbed it and ran away.

As soon as they were gone, I ran up to my dormitory and slammed the door. Within a minute, they were all up there trying to calm me down. I was furiously pacing the length of the dorm over and over again, trying my damned hardest not to break something.

"Dray, calm down," Pansy tried. "They attacked first, remember? We're not getting in trouble!"

I laughed bitterly. "You think that's what I'm upset over?" I practically yelled. She shrank back slightly, fear taking over her usually happy features. I slammed my fist against the wall, causing them all to jump.

"Draco!" It was Nott. That fucking arseface. "Calm the fuck down!" I glared at him.

"You're telling ME to calm down?" I asked, fury lacing my words. He stood tall and glared right back at me. "What makes you think you have the bloody RIGHT to tell me to calm down?"

"Don't fight with Theo," Blaise ordered, standing next to his boyfriend.

I suddenly felt dizzy and fell against the wall for support. Brief images kept speeding through my mind. Me on my bed at night. Nott standing there, jacking off as I said his name. These couldn't be real. Th-They just couldn't be!

Yelling in frustration, I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly remembered what Blaise had said so many weeks ago in Potions. 'You must have taken a memory potion.' Shit!

I ran out of the dorm and out of the Common Room, vision blurred by all of the images that kept racing through my head.

"Draco, wait!" It was Pansy. I could hear them all hurrying to keep up with me, so I pushed my body to the limit and sprinted the rest of the way to the Potions classroom, losing them somewhere along the way. As soon as I entered the classroom, Snape looked up at me.

"Did you give me a potion a few weeks ago?" I immediately demanded.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" he asked, stepping toward me. I instinctively drew my wand.

"DID YOU GIVE ME A POTION A FEW WEEKS AGO?!" I screamed, trying to block out the horrible images.

"Y-Yes," Snape answered, stepping back.

"Why?" The images wouldn't stop. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest. I saw me throw Nott off of me. He didn't answer.

"WHY?" I was yelling again.

"You never told me," Snape answered quietly.

"BULLSHIT!" I shouted at him, ready to attack.

"Draco, calm down," he started taking another step toward me.

"EXPELLIARAMUS!" I shouted, sending him flying backwards. He looked up at me through his curtain of hair.

"Calm down," he ordered again, in as smooth a voice as he could.

"WILL EVERYBODY STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN ALREADY?" I felt my body convulse and I suddenly fell to the ground, sobbing. My wand flew out of my hand as I drew my knees up to my chest.

I barely heard the door open and only caught snippets of the conversation.

"…wrong with him?"

"…sixth years…attack…hysterical…"

"…you do something?"

I felt a pair of strong arms trying to pull me up. I fought back and remained in my fetal position, sobbing, horrible images flooding through my mind. I couldn't tell which were real and which weren't. I could feel my body convulsing.

What seemed like minutes later, I heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Dray," it whispered as a hand slid gently on my back. The voice was beside my ear, so I assumed he was sitting next to me. "It's me, Dray. It's Harry." His voice was so gentle. I wanted to believe it was Harry. Really I did. But I couldn't tell WHAT was real anymore.

"No you're not," I mumbled in between sobs.

His hand was reassuringly gliding up and down my spine. "Yes it is, Dray," he whispered soothingly into my ear. "Come on. Look at me and you'll know I'm not lying."

I looked up. Tears clouded my vision and I realized that I had been involuntarily rocking back and forth. I looked over and saw Harry. He gave me a small smile. He was wearing his pajamas. He must have been trying to sleep. How did he get here in the first place?

I immediately wrapped him in my arms, not wanting to let go. He was the first thing that seemed to make any sense, and I didn't want to let him go. I never wanted to let him go.

But he gently pulled away, and I let him.

"Dray, you've got to take this," he held up a small vial with a shocking blue liquid in it. I shook my head frantically. I didn't want to take any more potions. I never wanted to take another potion ever again. His beautiful emerald eyes were pleading with me, though. "Please, Dray," he begged. "Please take it." I could see a tear slip down his face.

I started crying again. I had hurt him. I promised I would never hurt him, and now he was crying because of me. I took the vial and downed it, hoping that maybe it was a lethal potion. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Harry's crying face. He had started to convulse as well, and Pansy was trying to calm him down. He smacked her hand away and stood up. I saw him leave the room furiously and then I went black.

OoOoO

I awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. I could hardly remember the dream I'd had last night, let alone the events of the past few weeks. In fact, I couldn't remember the past few MONTHS. Every time I tried to focus on a particular day, or week even, my vision blurred and my temple throbbed.

The last rational thought I could properly focus on was dumping my girlfriend, Cindy, some Hufflepuff. Something was missing from our sex life. It was too, gentle I guess.

I shook my head. I tried to stand, but my vision blurred again and I fell back against my pillows again. Blaise must have heard me stir because he jumped out of bed and ran over to me.

"Dray," asked softly is a soothing tone, "Are you okay? What can you remember?"

Even his low tone was too loud and sounded as if he was shouting. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the vicious headache to pass.

"My head is killing me," I told him. "And the last thing I remember is dumping Cindy."

His face fell and he looked worried. "Do you know what day it is?" That was a pretty stupid question.

"January something-or-other," I told him, groaning as my vision swam again in an effort to keep me horizontal.

"January seventh, mate," he told me, smiling. But it was a smile filled with hurt. I was confused. Why would he smile like that?

I nodded, trying for a third time to stand up. I finally managed it. I changed and decided to go and speak to my godfather about a headache relief potion.

I shakily managed to walk through the nearly deserted hallways. The few students who were wandering around gave me pitying looks. I was utterly confused, but I decided to just shake it off and continue walking.

I stopped outside of the door, my hand resting on the knob. I could hear a heated argument.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Whoever that was sounded hysterical, and I could hear the tears in their voice.

"It was either that or have him go into irreparable hysteria!" That was definitely Snape.

"You should have done something else!" I heard a crack in the person's voice as a sob escaped their throat.

"Listen, I don't expect you to understand, but we HAD to do it. It was all that was left!" Snape hissed at the unknown person.

"We?! _We_ didn't decide anything!" The UP (Unknown Person) yelled frantically. "I was called out of my dorm in the middle of the night, only to be brought here and told that I had to get the ONLY PERSON I'VE EVER FUCKING CARED ABOUT TO TAKE A POTION SO HE WOULDN'T REMEMBER EVER EVEN _**BEING**_ WITH ME!"

"Watch your tongue, child," Snape warned, apparently unable to answer the UP's unasked question.

"Fuck you," UP snarled. I heard him walking toward the door and I hurried away as fast as I could without fainting. I made it around the corner just in time to see Potter walking out of Snape's classroom, sobbing like a damn madman. I raised my eyebrow in slight confusion, but shrugged it off and walked back toward Snape's classroom.

I opened the door and he seemed startled to see me.

"Oh, Draco," he said with an unusual warmth in his voice. "What do you need this morning?"

I gave him a questioning look. "I need something to relieve dizziness, blurred vision, and a splitting headache," I explained, trying to keep the confusion out of my voice.

He looked around for a moment and handed me a vial with bubbling green liquid. I opened it and downed it immediately, grimacing at the flavor. Ruddy awful.

But Snape was smiling warmly at me. It was the same smile one would give to his son if you felt guilty about just yelling at him or something.

Damn, everyone was acting strange this morning.


	8. Lost Recollections Are Found

**A/N: Imagine my surprise and delight when I saw five reviews in a total of like, two hours. I was thrilled. So I'll make the same deal. Only up the review count. Five reviews by three EST tomorrow and I'll post two more chapters. Otherwise, you guys get none. And I assure you, the chapter after this one will shock many. So start reviewing! (:**

Lost Recollections Are Found

OoO

The day went by in a blur. Not literally, mind you. After that potion this morning, my vision was fine. But everyone was acting nice and sweet and like I had a wand at their heart or something. It was more than just creepy. I shuddered at the memory.

I walked up to my dorm alone, deciding to skip dinner. I was refolding all of my clothes when I came across several buttons lying haphazardly around the floor. If I had to guess, I'd say they flew across the room when someone's shirt was ripped off. I never did that to Cindy's clothes, so unless someone was fucking in my bed, I was forgetting something horribly important.

I picked one of the buttons up and examined it. There were initials carved in it. HJP. Who the hell is HJP? I picked up the remaining buttons, and they all said that. Who puts their initials on a bloody button? Wait, Harry James Potter. HJP. Why are Potter's buttons on my floor? I couldn't have, oh Gods no. I'm just freaking myself out.

I placed the buttons in a neat pile on my dresser, intending on asking Potter about them later. Now that I think about it, he avoided me all day. As if he was furious with me. I don't blame the git, but I honestly can't remember doing anything recently that would earn that kind of avoidance.

I shook my head and continued to clean. I came across an invisibility cloak. The only person in the Castle who owns one of those is Potter. So how the bloody hell did it get here? I folded it into a neat square and put the pile of buttons on top of it. Why is Potter's stuff in my dorm mixed in with my own things? He has never been here before. Maybe he's stalking me. Yeah, that's probably it. He always was a freak about those types of things. I couldn't help but feel a throb from my heart every time I looked at the cloak and buttons, though.

After I had finished tidying up, I changed into my black silk pajamas and decided to just go to bed. Things would make much more sense in the morning, I'm sure. Today had just been weird. Tomorrow would be better. And besides, tomorrow I can confront Potter about his stalkerish nature and put a stop to it before I awake late one night with him hovering over my bed or something.

I managed to drift into a restless slumber, but its experience was short-lived. I awoke in a cold sweat. I could hardly breathe, let alone see clearly. I heard footsteps hurrying to my bedside, but I couldn't see who they belonged to, seeing as the curtains around my bed were drawn. I sat there, trying to listen and calm my breathing at the same time. Needless to say, I wasn't making much progress.

Finally, my curtains parted to show a very concerned looking…Potter? What the hell?

"Potter?" I hissed, backing away. "What in the blazes are you doing in my dorm? How did you even get in?" I couldn't keep the confusion out of my voice, even if I had wanted to. Had he actually taken to watching me as I slept? His obsessive tendencies were honestly quite freaky.

At first he didn't answer. I probably would have done the same thing. But I still wanted to know just how he had managed to sneak into my Common Room AND my dorm undetected.

"I knew the password and wanted to make sure you were okay," he finally admitted, hanging his head. Make sure I was alright? So not only was he stalking me, he had fallen in love with me, too? Strange to say the least.

"How'd you know the password?" I demanded, not sure I really wanted to know why he'd been watching over me.

"Y-Somebody told me," he explained, still refusing to look me in the eye.

"Well, who the hell told you?" I wanted to know who would be daft enough to give a bloody Gryffindor the password to our Common Room.

"Dra-Malfoy, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, so can we just drop it?" His voice sounded desperate. I felt sorry for him, despite the fact that I hated him.

"I was going to wait until later to ask you about this, but since you've stalked me back here anyway," I mumbled, mostly to myself, standing and walking around to my dresser. I gingerly picked up the cloak with the buttons balanced on top and showed them to the stalker.

"How did these find their way into my dorm?" I demanded once I was back in front of him.

"Well, the buttons got here the time you ripped my," he started, but cut himself off. "Never mind. Can I just have my stuff back?"

"When I ripped your what?" I asked, keeping his things just out of reach of him. That was the third time in the past five or so minutes he'd had to stop and correct himself in mid speech. I wanted to know just what he was hiding from me and why he thought I didn't deserve to know.

"It's nothing," he tried, reaching for his cloak. I held it away from him and sneered.

"Listen, Potter, I'm the prefect whose dorm you snuck into who hasn't given you a detention yet. Which, I might add, is a very generous thing for me to do. I'm also not a fucking moron. I know you're hiding something from me. Now either tell me, or I'll make sure McGonagall knows her prized Gryffindor has taken to stalking and fantasizing Slytherins." I knew I sounded soft, but I didn't know what else to say.

Imagine my surprise when I saw a tear slip past the emerald barricades and run down the tan roads. Why would Potter be crying about anything I said?

"You wouldn't believe me even if I were allowed to tell you," he said quietly, finally looking me in the eye. I could detect something other than depression lingering in those emerald eyes of his. But I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was that I was detecting. It annoyed me.

"Just go and I'll forget I ever saw you," I mumbled, waving my hand absent-mindedly in the direction of the door. Potter took the hint and left. Oh God. I was just nice to Potter. Harry fucking Potter. What has gotten into me? First I can't remember anything about the past three months, and now I'm being kind to the man I have loathed since first year? Did I take something last night? I mean, God.

Blaise. Blaise would know.

I walked over to his bed, careful not to wake Nott, Vince or Greg from their sleeping states.

"Blaise," I whispered, shaking him lightly. He awoke with a jump, banging his head on the top of his bedframe. He swore under his breath before getting up and walking down to the Common Room. I followed immediately, understanding why we were going down.

As soon as we situated ourselves on different pieces of furniture, I looked up at him. He was gazing at me through half-lidded eyes, though I knew he was lucid enough to comprehend exactly what I was saying.

"What happened to me?" I demanded.

His eyelids flew open and his eyebrows damn near shot off his forehead. He turned a violent shade of crimson and denied knowing what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes, annoyance clearly plastered on my face.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Blaise. First Potter sneaks into our dorm and won't tell me a damn thing, and now you won't either. I'd get Pans, but I can't exactly go up to the Girls' Dorms, now can I?" I know I was being nasty, but I wanted to know just what the hell was going on.

"Listen, Dray, I want to tell you, but I can't. I mean, I'm literally not allowed to tell you. Please don't take it personally," he explained, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Don't take it personally?" I spat. "How the fuck am I supposed to take it then? I mean, obviously something happened to me. And obviously the whole damn school knows about it, except for me. Last time I checked, you were supposed to take things dealing with you and your past personally. So would you care to explain how I'm supposed to take it, seeing as I can't take it personally?"

He looked at me apologetically. "Talk with Snape about it," was all he said before standing and walking back up the stairs. Severus? What the hell did he have to do with anything?

I silently shouted out in frustration. What was so damn important that everyone had to hide it from me?

I stood and decided to just go to the Lake. I said a charm and I was instantly dressed in warm clothes. A few minutes later I was on my way to the normal billowy tree that I sat under anytime I needed to contemplate life's obstacles. And I considered this a pretty damn big obstacle.

I was surprised for the second time that night to see Potter sitting under my tree, crying like a little fucking girl. I was in no mood to deal with him and I knew that I was probably going to regret saying the next words to him in a few minutes. I mean, I may be a bastard, but I'm a bastard with a heart.

"Potter," I sighed, slumping to the ground next to him. Something in my head shouted and scolded me for even thinking about being nice to the brat, but I was anyway. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me, obviously shocked. "Why do you even care?" he asked angrily.

"I've no bloody idea," I admitted in a murmur. I had been talking more to myself than to him, but apparently he appreciated the comment nonetheless.

"That's what I thought you'd say," he told me, turning his head back to the Lake and laughing bitterly. "For a moment I thought you might actually remember something. Talk about wishful thinking."

"What is this whole 'remembering' crap that everyone keeps going on about?" I suddenly demanded, anger rising again.

Harry looked at me, a bitter smile on his lips, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "It doesn't matter anymore. You won't remember anything from the past three months. Your damned godfather made sure that would happen," he said. "Fucking arse," he muttered, I assumed more to himself than to me.

"What does this have to do with Severus?" I asked, remembering what Blaise had said.

He laughed bitterly again, throwing a stone into the Lake with anger even I'd never seen in him. "It was his fucking fault you can't remember anything. That damn bastard refused to give me a chance to help you. I knew he always hated our relationship, but I never thought he'd force it to end like that," he muttered. I knew he was talking to himself, and probably hadn't realized what he'd said, but I noticed the fresh tears that streamed from those emerald eyes as he said that last sentence. Even he hadn't intended on me hearing him, I knew he wasn't lying. I could hardly believe it, but I wanted to know everything. I wanted to remember every detail of the past few months, no matter how horrible.

I stood and stalked off toward the Castle, silently fuming, crying, cursing, bashing, and screaming. Why would Severus hide this from me? For God's sake, nothing could be that terrible. Nothing.

After several heated minutes of sprinting, I made it to the door of the Potions classroom. I slammed the door open and was shocked to find Severus brewing a potion. It had to be at least three something in the morning. Why wasn't he sleeping?

I shook that question from my mind as soon as Severus looked up at me. "Yes, Draco?" he asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

"Why are you lying to me?" I demanded.

He quirked an eyebrow, casting a stunning charm on his potion. "I am not lying to you," he told me smoothly.

"That is absolute rubbish, and you know it," I snarled. "Potter and Blaise both told me to come see you about my memory. And Potter confessed something to me that I refuse to share with a lying bastard."

His face quickly reflected the anger he obviously felt.

"I knew that insolent boy wouldn't be able to keep his damn mouth shut," he snarled to himself. He looked up at me, his expression softening degrees. "Look, Draco, as much as I want to explain this to you, I can't. If I do, we will just have a repeat incident of what happened a few nights ago. And I cannot allow that to happen."

"You can't, or you don't want to?" I drawled. "I know you weren't too approving of whatever relationship I had with Potter. But Severus, I feel the need to inform you that my life is no damn decision of yours."

Our eyes met and I could feel the fury he transferred through the gaze.

"Not my decision? I made a vow to your mother to protect you, and that was the only course of action. You had apparently begun to remember some tragic incident or another and you were absolutely hysterical. I took the best course of action to prevent you from going into permanent, irreparable hysteria!" He sounded defensive.

Damn bastard. He should be defensive. Taking away what very well could have been the best three months of my life takes some balls.

"I don't give a fuck what you promised my mother. She's always been overprotective. But I am no longer a damn child, and my life is my decision. I want to remember the past three months in their ENTIRETY. And if you refuse, I swear to God I will torture you until you tell me how the fuck to fix this." If I hadn't been so pissed off, it would have been an empty threat. But as it was, I was perfectly ready to back up the threat.

He smirked. "Fine Draco. If that's what you really want, then fine. Here's the damn cure. I seriously hope you choke on it," he told me, thrusting a vial black liquid at me, which I caught and downed without a second thought. I suddenly felt my head split open (or at least, it seemed like it was splitting open) and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears.

As soon as it all started, it all ended, and I blacked out.

OoOoO

The next morning I awoke to someone gently pushing my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Blaise standing over my bed.

"Where's Harry?" I muttered groggily, standing a little too quickly. I felt dizzy, but I shook it off and forced my eyes open all the way.

"Harry?" Blaise asked. "Then you remember?" he sounded thrilled.

"Of course I bloody remember, you fool. Now where is he?" I rolled my eyes at Blaise. He could be such a moron at times.

'Um, I'm not sure. In his dorm probably, why?" he sounded confused.

"Because I'd like to talk to my damn boyfriend," I muttered, changing into my school robes. I didn't really care that Blaise hadn't turned away. I wasn't shy. All of a sudden, I stopped dead.

I remembered what Nott had done to me. Granted, that meant I also remembered that he didn't remember, so I couldn't really be mad at him. But Blaise. Blaise had said he had been there when it happened.

I spun around to face him, anger rising to nearly uncontrollable levels.

"You," I spat. "You were there the whole damn time. And you didn't lift a finger to make him stop." My voice was in a near whisper. Blaise had grown deathly pale.

"I wanted to make him stop, Dray, I really did," he explained quickly. "I swear I didn't know he was going to take it that far. He said he just wanted to freak you out a little. I had no idea he would try to rape you."

"But you're still going out with him!" I shouted. I saw a body stir from the direction of Nott's bed, but I was beyond caring.

"Dray, you've got to understand. I love him. I wish he hadn't done it, but I can't change the fact that he did. I mean, he can't remember it anyway, right? So what's the big deal?" I wasn't mad at Blaise for not stopping Nott. I honestly believed that he had no idea Nott was going to try that. I was mad at Blaise for being so damn stupid.

"Don't you get it?" I asked. "He did it once. There's no guarantee he won't do it again!"

"I know, Dray," Blaise whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Trust me, I know. But think about it. What if Harry had done something like that? Would it stop you from going out with him? Would it stop you from loving him?"

I sighed. He had a point. I probably would go out with Harry anyway, despite whatever disgusting thing he might have done in his past. There was no way to stop loving him. He was the only thing that ever made me feel whole anymore. And I knew that I wouldn't give that up for anything.

"Blaise," I whispered. "Just watch out for yourself, okay? Promise me you'll do that. And if the bastard tries anything, tell me right away. I'll hex him to the fucking Sun so he can burn for it."

Blaise laughed nervously, unable to determine if I was being serious or not. "I'll do that, Dray," he assured me. "And thanks."

I sighed again and left my dorm. I needed to talk to Harry and fast. I wanted to tell him that I did remember, that I will _**always**_ remember.


	9. The End Of It All

**A/N: This is the original ending. I know you guys will hate me for it, so I'll upload the alternate later. Enjoy. (:**

The End Of It All

OoO

For the next two hours at least, I blew off classes to find him. Of course, it was like he was fucking invisible (which wasn't possible; I still had his cloak). I wanted to find him. No, I _needed_ to find him.

Finally, feeling as if all hope was lost, I decided to take drastic measures. Fighting my way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, I earned several strange looks. I shrugged them all off and approached the Fat Portrait warily.

"You?" she demanded in that damned shrill voice of hers. "I know you aren't one of the Gryffindors. You are one of those dirty little Slytherin boys. I am not allowing you entrance."

I looked at her. "With all due respect, if I know the password, you have to let me in. That's the way it works. And the password is Ice Lollies," I said to her calmly.

She turned up her nose and swung open with a huff. I thanked her sweetly and entered the familiar Common Room. There, on the sofa, were the two people I was desperate to see.

"Malfoy?" Granger sounded utterly bewildered to see me in her precious little Common Room. "How'd you know the password?" The last sentence was a demand as she closed her book and stood up to face me.

"The same way Harry knew the password into Slytherin's Common Room," I told her matter-of-factly. Well, it was a stupid question!

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Weasley growled, pointing his wand at me. Granger pulled hers out as well. I swear I felt thirteen again. Suddenly, Finnegan came waltzing down the stairs. Thank God.

"Seamus," I said quickly, in spite of being supposed enemies with him. "I can't find Harry."

He looked at me, then at Granger and Weasley, and finally back at me. "What do you mean you can't find him?" he finally asked.

"I mean, I've been searching for the better part of two hours, and he's not here. Not anywhere." I knew I must have sounded at least a little desperate.

"Alright, Dray, don't worry, we'll find him," Finnegan assured me, leading me up to his dorms. My foot had barely hit the first step when Weasley's obnoxious arse decided to say something.

"Seamus!" he exclaimed. "He's Malfoy! We hate him, remember?"

Finnegan looked back at him. "Ron, _you_ hate him, not me." With that, he was leading me back into the dorm I had spent most of my holiday in. Everything looked the same. It felt nice to be back here.

"So how are we going to find him?" I asked, walking over to Harry's bed. I ran a gentle hand down the covers and inhaled deeply, as if he was right there, sleeping. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't possible.

"Draco," it was Finnegan. "Don't worry, mate. We'll find him, I promise."

"Will somebody explain what in the name of Merlin's saggy left-," Weasley was cut off by Granger. I hadn't even noticed them come up.

"Ron!" she hissed. "That's not funny!"

"Oh come off it 'Mione," Weasley snapped. "Anyway," he said, averting his eyes back to Finnegan and me, "Will someone tell me what is going on here?"

I glanced at Finnegan. He gave me a short nod. I inhaled deeply and told them all about me and Harry.

"I don't believe you!" Weasley yelled, backing into the wall with a disgusted look on his face. "That's just so, so sick!"

I rolled my eyes impatiently at him. "Don't you even start," I warned him. "Or I'll tell everyone in this damn room exactly why you didn't shag anyone over holiday, and Granger did."

"Wha? How-How do you know I-I…" Granger trailed off, turning a shocking shade of crimson.

"How do I know you got shagged?" I asked impatiently. "I'm good like that. Now will you two shut up and help? I need to find Harry!"

"First, explain something to me," Granger said, shaking her head. "Why wouldn't Harry tell us, or at least me?"

I rolled my eyes again. There really wasn't time for all of this. I couldn't possibly explain it to them, but deep down I knew there was something wrong and that Harry wasn't safe. I pointed at Weasley. "Maybe because he didn't want to have to deal with that."

Granger glared at him. "Ron, just come off it already! Everyone knows your gay, so you should stop pretending you're disgusted by it!"

"I'm not disgusted that Harry's gay," Weasley snapped, turning red, "I'm disgusted by who he's being gay _with_!"

"That's nonsense! You know you're just too damn proud to admit that you liked Blaise!"

"I never liked Blaise!"

"SHUT UP!" I hollered. How the hell did Harry ever accomplish anything with these two constantly fighting? "We need to focus on finding Harry, not you two's petty bickering!"

They both glared at me. Oh, fuck it. Fuck it all. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" Granger demanded, managing to draw her wand and have it at my throat in a matter of seconds. "How do we even know you're not lying?"

I rolled my eyes. Now I _really_ felt thirteen again. Damn, she was so _paranoid_! "Two things," I told her calmly as she pressed her wand into my throat. "One, I am not a third year anymore, Granger, and I am _not_ afraid of you. Kindly remove your wand, or I assure you I will remove it for you."

She decided to press her wand deeper into my throat. I sighed.

"_Expelliaramus_!" I shouted, sending her flying backwards. Weasley started rambling on about something or another, so I cast a silencing charm on him. He kept talking, apparently unaware of the fact that we couldn't hear him. "Now will somebody tell me how the hell I can find Harry?"

Granger stood up, brushing her bushy hair from her face. "Use the map," she told me flatly, obviously annoyed at having to help me.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What map?" I asked, actually interested.

"The Marauders' Map," she answered, walking up to Harry's bedside table. "It shows you where everyone in Hogwarts is." She rummaged around in the drawers until she pulled out an old piece of parchment. She mumbled something and touched the parchment with the tip of her wand. She handed me the 'map'.

I looked at it curiously. I could see four dots in the Gryffindor boys' dorms labeled Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan, and Ronald Weasley. I searched the paper for the tiny dot labeled 'Harry Potter', but it was nowhere on the map.

"He's not here," I told them. "At all. His little dot isn't on the map.

Hermione contemplated. "Hm, that means he's either off campus, which I highly doubt, or he's in the-," she cut herself off.

I looked back down at the map and scanned it for a place I hadn't seen the first time I looked. "Hey," I said, realizing it wasn't there. "Where's the Room of Requirement?"

Granger gasped. "Oh, it's not on there," she explained quickly. "I bet he's in there! Come on, let's go!" She started for the door.

"I think it'd be better if only I went," I told her gingerly.

"Why? If he's hurt he's far more likely to listen to me or Ron than you!" She sounded offended.

"Trust me, Hermione, he'll listen to Draco a lot faster than you or Ron," it was Finnegan. Oh, that lovely little bugger!

I shot him a quick smile before turning back to the girl standing at the door. She heaved a huge sigh and let me pass. I was shocked.

I made it to the bloody wall in a total of about five minutes. Pacing as fast as possible in front of the wall, it finally appeared. I lunged for the door, but quickly forced myself to calm down. I took a couple of deep breaths and opened it gently. Sitting inside, knees drawn to his chest, tears pouring out of his emerald barricades, was Harry.

I stepped closer and my breathing hitched. On his beautiful tanned arms were dozens of scratches and bleeding wounds (that I DIDN'T put there). Tears mixed with blood and I started crying just at the sight. Drawing closer still, barely making a sound, I saw some sort of sharp metal object lying on the floor next to Harry. It was covered in his blood.

"Harry," I whispered, sitting next to him. "Harry, what happened?"

He looked over at me. His emerald eyes clouded with tears, sadness, fury, and even confusion. "I can't live without you remembering," he told me softly.

"But I do remember. I remember the entire holiday. I remember waking up on Christmas and giving you that bottle of cologne. I remember holding you under the tree by the Lake as the fireworks went off. I remember kissing you under the mistletoe. I remember joking around with you in the mornings. I remember snuggling close to you at night, never wanting you to leave," My voice had gotten steadily quieter until it was barely a whisper. "And I remember loving you."

"Dray," he forced a smile. That damn broken smile. Why was he doing this? "It's not going to last. You'll relapse and everything will be gone again. I-I can't deal with that. I can't deal with you forgetting everything. I love you too much to be able to live without you."

I almost slapped him. He was scared of me leaving him? Who did he think I was? Just some one-night-stand that would just randomly ditch him when times got rough? "Harry," I whispered, leaning in close. "I'll never leave. I promise you that I'll never leave you again."

He smiled that broken smile, tears flowing down his face. He wrapped me in his arms tightly. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted to let him go. I never wanted to give him up. Not now. Not ever.

"Dray," he whispered to me, his voice cracking. "I love you."

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, too."

We sat in each other's arms for a while before Harry fell asleep. I smiled to myself and gently lifted him up so I was cradling him in my arms. I carried him back to his dorm and let him sleep soundly on his bed.

I couldn't bring myself to attend the rest of the day's classes, so I hid out in my dorm. Well, actually, I slept. I slept through just about everything.

OoOoO

"DRAY!" I jolted. Somebody was screaming my name directly into my damn ear! What the hell? I opened my eyes to see Blaise, Nott, Granger, Finnegan, and both Weasleys standing at the foot of my bed. But, no Harry.

"Where's Harry?" I murmured, my voice thick with sleep.

Granger collapsed onto Weasley's shoulder, sobbing loudly, the female Weasley was crying silently, Weasley was holding back tears, Finnegan looked as if he was praying through his tears, Blaise looked worried, confused, and apologetic all at once, and Nott looked concerned.

Something wasn't right.

"Where's Harry?" I asked again, this time louder, as I stood up. Nobody answered me. And everybody refused to meet my eyes. My heart started thundering against my ribcage. "WHERE IS HE?!" I screamed at them.

The girls and Weasley flinched.

"Dray," it was Blaise, his voice soft and soothing. "Harry's, Harry's," he seemed to choke on whatever he was trying to say.

"What is it?" I demanded, grabbing Blaise's shirt by his collar. "Where is he?"

"He's _dead_," Blaise whispered in a barely audible tone.

"NO!" I shouted, not believing them. "Where is he?"

"The Hospital Wing," Nott told me gently. I ran out of the room, tears flowing freely down my pale cheeks. I heard several portraits tell me to slow down, but I didn't listen. I sprinted to the Hospital Wing as fast as I could.

I slammed the door open and saw McGonagall, Snape, and Pomphrey standing over someone. They looked up at me, at first startled, then concerned.

McGonagall rushed over to me.

"You really don't need to see this," she cooed, latching on to my arm and holding me back.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed at her through my tears, shaking her off of me and running over to Harry's motionless body before someone could stop me. I saw Snape moving in to grab me, so picked up Harry's wand and sent him flying backwards. Pomphrey ran over to help him and I cast a shield charm none of them could penetrate around the entire area Harry and I were in. They didn't see it and McGonagall ran face first into it. I would have laughed under any other circumstance, but as it was, I was far beyond laughter.

Kneeling beside his bed, I wept at the sight of his pale skin. His blue lips. I ran a hand gently down his cheek and was shocked at how cold he was. No. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be! NO!

I wrapped him in my arms tightly, trying to somehow revive him. I had just talked to him a few hours ago! I would have known if he were dying! I traced his paling arms with one long, slender finger. The cuts. All of those bleeding cuts. He died of blood loss. And it was all my fault. I could have prevented this. Harry died because of me.

Me.

Harry's dead because I was too obsessed with myself to treat him. If I hadn't been so fucking blind, he'd still be alive. I squeezed my eyes shut and memories flooded back:

"_Wake up, Dray," Harry said softly, gently shaking my shoulder. "It's Christmas." I looked up and saw him smiling down at me with his hand behind his back. I smiled and sat up, yawning and stretching my arms above my head. He pulled his arm out from behind his back and held a neatly wrapped box out to me. I took it with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. _

"_Wait a minute," I told him sleepily, walking over to my dresser. "Yours is here somewhere." After rummaging around for a bit, I finally found the small box I was looking for. I'd wrapped it as soon as I bought it, in beautiful crimson silk wrapping paper. I tied a soft golden ribbon around the box, forming a bow. I handed it to him and he smiled at me._

"_The wrapping's beautiful, Dray," he told me with a grin. "Now let's hope the present is just as nice." We both laughed as we opened each other's gifts. I held up a small velvet box. Opening it up, I gasped. Inside were two rings. One was silver and the actual ring was two snakes coiled around a thin silver ring, coming together at the head. The eyes of the snakes were actually four tiny emeralds that shone vividly when the light hit it at just the right angle. On the inside of the ring, there was an inscription: __**To the man I've always and will always love until the day I die.**__ I gripped the ring tightly in my hand, trying not to cry. I slipped it on my finger and took the other one out. _

_It was gold, and by its weight, I'd say pure gold. Two diamond-laced lions twisted their bodies round the ring, nestling their heads together at the top. There was no inscription, so I pulled my wand out and tapped the inside of the ring gently. I took his hand and slipped the ring on._

"_Yes," I told him, smiling through my tears of joy. "Yes, I'll be with you forever. If you'll have me." He smiled and drew me into a kiss, those soft, beautiful lips connecting with mine and causing butterflies that had remained dormant for so many years spring to life and start flying wildly throughout my stomach. _

The memory ended and I felt fresh tears falling down my cheeks. I grasped his hand lightly, removing the ring that was still there gingerly. I looked at the inscription again.

__

_**My fierce, beautiful Lion. You have filled the void within me and I'll never stop loving you. I will love you, even in death. I promise I'll love you forever. **_

I swallowed hard and gripped the ring tightly in my hand, as if doing so would somehow bring back my dead fiancée. I stood finally and removed the shield from the surrounding area. I walked out to the Lake, the cold stinging my eyes. I didn't care, though, and I continued walking. I finally reached the tree that Harry and I had spent Christmas night under.

I muttered a spell and a stone memorial popped up. I infused his ring and my ring into it so that nobody could remove the memorial or the rings, and weathering would have no effect on it. I touched the memorial with the tip of my wand and wrote a dedication on it.

I proceeded to point my wand directly at my heart, and with one quick flick, green light shot out of its tip. I crumpled, lifeless, to the cold earth, my eyes reading the memorial until a poor second year found me the next morning.

_**I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, honor my vow to you, Harry James Potter. I promised to love you, even in death, and I intend to uphold that promise. This memorial was created so people would know the Harry I knew, instead of just thinking of you as 'The Boy Who Lived'. **_

_**The Harry I knew, the true Harry James Potter, was a fiercely loyal man with a heart as big as humanly possible. He loved me even after years of brutality on my part. He loved his friends even after being betrayed by so many others. He would never strike down an opponent in cold blood. He always allowed you to defend yourself. **_

_**He could cheer anyone up, no matter what mood they were in. He gave up a huge part of his life to save another, and it eventually caused his death. The tabloids have always berated him and demeaned him, and nothing they've ever written has been completely accurate, though the Quibbler was the closest. The Prophet will likely call his death a suicide that had been in the works for years.**_

_**It wasn't.**_

_**But how and why he died is of no business to you, and you should be grateful that this loyal friend, fierce lover, and spectacular person lived long enough to destroy the man who would have killed you all. Whatever your personal feelings toward him, it's of no consequence to me. I hope everyone who reads this takes it seriously because we all lost a wonderful man tonight. We'd been losing him for years, but we were too blind to notice. **_

_**My Lion. My fierce, loyal Lion. I promised to love you forever, and I do. I couldn't live knowing I'd never get to hold you, or kiss you, or even talk to you. I did this so that I would always be with you, as it was meant to be. If there is no afterlife, then I am still happy with my decision. I couldn't have lived without you anyway. I love you, Harry Potter. I always have, and I always will.**_

OoOoO

For years, the memorial remained and hordes of people, adults and children alike, came to view it. Tears were shed that would forever remained buried in the soil at the base of the memorial. People would stand there for hours, trying to decide if the memorial was real; if Harry had really died.

But Harry and I reside in a much better place now. A place where nobody judges us, and everyone loves each other. I made good on my promise. We are together, and we always will be. I don't care what people think of our relationship because I have all I need beside me every minute of every day.

I have my Lion.


	10. The Alternate End Of It All

**A/N: Well, here it is. The happy, alternate ending. It's a little shorter, but everyone lives and nobody dies. (: I am really glad you all loved the story so much. It really means a lot to me. Oh, and I will be starting another Drarry very soon, so watch out for it! (I might even put it up tonight). Love you guys. (:**

The Alternate End Of It All

OoO

For the next two hours at least, I blew off classes to find him. Of course, it was like he was fucking invisible (which wasn't possible; I still had his cloak). I wanted to find him. No, I needed to find him.

Finally, feeling as if all hope was lost, I decided to take drastic measures. Fighting my way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, I earned several strange looks. I shrugged them all off and approached the Fat Portrait warily.

"You?" she demanded in that damned shrill voice of hers. "I know you aren't one of the Gryffindors. You are one of those dirty little Slytherin boys. I am not allowing you entrance."

I looked at her. "With all due respect, if I know the password, you have to let me in. That's the way it works. And the password is Ice Lollies," I said to her calmly.

She turned up her nose and swung open with a huff. I thanked her sweetly and entered the familiar Common Room. There, on the sofa, were the two people I was desperate to see.

"Malfoy?" Granger sounded utterly bewildered to see me in her precious little Common Room. "How'd you know the password?" The last sentence was a demand as she closed her book and stood up to face me.

"The same way Harry knew the password into Slytherin's Common Room," I told her matter-of-factly. Well, it was a stupid question!

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Weasley growled, pointing his wand at me. Granger pulled hers out as well. I swear I felt thirteen again. Suddenly, Finnegan came waltzing down the stairs. Thank God.

"Seamus," I said quickly, in spite of being supposed enemies with him. "I can't find Harry."

He looked at me, then at Granger and Weasley, and finally back at me. "What do you mean you can't find him?" he finally asked.

"I mean, I've been searching for the better part of two hours, and he's not here. Not anywhere." I knew I must have sounded at least a little desperate.

"Alright, Dray, don't worry, we'll find him," Finnegan assured me, leading me up to his dorms. My foot had barely hit the first step when Weasley's obnoxious arse decided to say something.

"Seamus!" he exclaimed. "He's Malfoy! We hate him, remember?"

Finnegan looked back at him. "Ron, you hate him, not me." With that, he was leading me back into the dorm I had spent most of my holiday in. Everything looked the same. It felt nice to be back here.

"So how are we going to find him?" I asked, walking over to Harry's bed. I ran a gentle hand down the covers and inhaled deeply, as if he was right there, sleeping. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't possible.

"Draco," it was Finnegan. "Don't worry, mate. We'll find him, I promise."

"Will somebody explain what in the name of Merlin's saggy left-," Weasley was cut off by Granger. I hadn't even noticed them come up.

"Ron!" she hissed. "That's not funny!"

"Oh come off it 'Mione," Weasley snapped. "Anyway," he said, averting his eyes back to Finnegan and me, "Will someone tell me what is going on here?"

I glanced at Finnegan. He gave me a short nod. I inhaled deeply and told them all about me and Harry.

"I don't believe you!" Weasley yelled, backing into the wall with a disgusted look on his face. "That's just so, so sick!"

I rolled my eyes impatiently at him. "Don't you even start," I warned him. "Or I'll tell everyone in this damn room exactly why you didn't shag anyone over holiday, and Granger did."

"Wha? How-How do you know I-I…" Granger trailed off, turning a shocking shade of crimson.

"How do I know you got shagged?" I asked impatiently. "I'm good like that. Now will you two shut up and help? I need to find Harry!"

"First, explain something to me," Granger said, shaking her head. "Why wouldn't Harry tell us, or at least me?"

I rolled my eyes again. There really wasn't time for all of this. I couldn't possibly explain it to them, but deep down I knew there was something wrong and that Harry wasn't safe. I pointed at Weasley. "Maybe because he didn't want to have to deal with that."

Granger glared at him. "Ron, just come off it already! Everyone knows your gay, so you should stop pretending you're disgusted by it!"

"I'm not disgusted that Harry's gay," Weasley snapped, turning red, "I'm disgusted by who he's being gay with!"

"That's nonsense! You know you're just too damn proud to admit that you liked Blaise!"

"I never liked Blaise!"

"SHUT UP!" I hollered. How the hell did Harry ever accomplish anything with these two constantly fighting? "We need to focus on finding Harry, not you two's petty bickering!"

They both glared at me. Oh, fuck it. Fuck it all. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" Granger demanded, managing to draw her wand and have it at my throat in a matter of seconds. "How do we even know you're not lying?"

I rolled my eyes. Now I really felt thirteen again. Damn, she was so paranoid! "Two things," I told her calmly as she pressed her wand into my throat. "One, I am not a third year anymore, Granger, and I am not afraid of you. Kindly remove your wand, or I assure you I will remove it for you."

She decided to press her wand deeper into my throat. I sighed.

"Expelliaramus!" I shouted, sending her flying backwards. Weasley started rambling on about something or another, so I cast a silencing charm on him. He kept talking, apparently unaware of the fact that we couldn't hear him. "Now will somebody tell me how the hell I can find Harry?"

Granger stood up, brushing her bushy hair from her face. "Use the map," she told me flatly, obviously annoyed at having to help me.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What map?" I asked, actually interested.

"The Marauders' Map," she answered, walking up to Harry's bedside table. "It shows you where everyone in Hogwarts is." She rummaged around in the drawers until she pulled out an old piece of parchment. She mumbled something and touched the parchment with the tip of her wand. She handed me the 'map'.

I looked at it curiously. I could see four dots in the Gryffindor boys' dorms labeled Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan, and Ronald Weasley. I searched the paper for the tiny dot labeled 'Harry Potter', but it was nowhere on the map.

"He's not here," I told them. "At all. His little dot isn't on the map.

Hermione contemplated. "Hm, that means he's either off campus, which I highly doubt, or he's in the-," she cut herself off.

I looked back down at the map and scanned it for a place I hadn't seen the first time I looked. "Hey," I said, realizing it wasn't there. "Where's the Room of Requirement?"

Granger gasped. "Oh, it's not on there," she explained quickly. "I bet he's in there! Come on, let's go!" She started for the door.

"I think it'd be better if only I went," I told her gingerly.

"Why? If he's hurt he's far more likely to listen to me or Ron than you!" She sounded offended.

"Trust me, Hermione, he'll listen to Draco a lot faster than you or Ron," it was Finnegan. Oh, that lovely little bugger!

I shot him a quick smile before turning back to the girl standing at the door. She heaved a huge sigh and let me pass. I was shocked.

I made it to the bloody wall in a total of about five minutes. Pacing as fast as possible in front of the wall, it finally appeared. I lunged for the door, but quickly forced myself to calm down. I took a couple of deep breaths and opened it gently. Sitting inside, knees drawn to his chest, tears pouring out of his emerald barricades, was Harry.

I stepped closer and my breathing hitched. On his beautiful tanned arms were dozens of scratches and bleeding wounds (that I DIDN'T put there). Tears mixed with blood and I started crying just at the sight. Drawing closer still, barely making a sound, I saw some sort of sharp metal object lying on the floor next to Harry. It was covered in his blood.

"Harry," I whispered, sitting next to him. "Harry, what happened?"

He looked over at me. His emerald eyes clouded with tears, sadness, fury, and even confusion. "I can't live without you remembering," he told me softly.

"But I do remember. I remember the entire holiday. I remember waking up on Christmas and giving you that bottle of cologne. I remember holding you under the tree by the Lake as the fireworks went off. I remember kissing you under the mistletoe. I remember joking around with you in the mornings. I remember snuggling close to you at night, never wanting you to leave," My voice had gotten steadily quieter until it was barely a whisper. "And I remember loving you."

"Dray," he forced a smile. That damn broken smile. Why was he doing this? "It's not going to last. You'll relapse and everything will be gone again. I-I can't deal with that. I can't deal with you forgetting everything. I love you too much to be able to live without you."

I almost slapped him. He was scared of me leaving him? Who did he think I was? Just some one-night-stand that would just randomly ditch him when times got rough? "Harry," I whispered, leaning in close. "I'll never leave. I promise you that I'll never leave you again."

He smiled that broken smile, tears flowing down his face. He wrapped me in his arms tightly. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted to let him go. I never wanted to give him up. Not now. Not ever.

"Dray," he whispered to me, his voice cracking. "I love you."

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, too."

We sat in each other's arms for a while before Harry fell asleep. I smiled to myself and gently lifted him up so I was cradling him in my arms. I carried him back to his dorm and let him sleep soundly on his bed.

I couldn't bring myself to attend the rest of the day's classes, so I hid out in my dorm. Well, actually, I slept. I slept through just about everything.

OoOoO

I awoke the next day feeling refreshed. Harry and I were together now and forever, and nothing would change that. Nothing. The silver ring on my finger proved it.

I yawned and stretched, smiling to myself. I changed and headed to the Hall for breakfast. Sitting in between Pansy and Blaise, they gave me questioning looks. I grinned at them.

"Oh Dray!" Pansy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. I laughed into her. "That's fabulous!"

I smiled and retold the night's events. When I was finished, Pansy was crying.

"Pans, don't worry, everything's fine," I assured her.

"I know! I'm just so happy!" She exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug again. She wouldn't let go for at least five consecutive minutes. In the end, I ended up peeling her off of me. I grabbed a muffin and chomped down, looking directly across the Hall to where my raven-haired beauty was sitting.

He was looking back at me, a smirk playing on those beautiful lips of his. His eyes gleamed with lust and I was already shifting in my seat. Blaise must have noticed because a few precious seconds later, he commented.

"You feeling all right there, Dray?" he asked, trying to hide his smirk. "I mean, you're shifting around like you're trying to hide something."

"Hide?" I smirked at him. "Never. Get rid of? Yes."

He laughed and we left the Hall with Pansy. Seeing me get up, Harry stood and followed, telling his friends that he would be fine and not to worry.

He caught up with us and Blaise and Pans took the hint. They walked off in the other direction, barely muffling their roars of laughter.

"You know," Harry said in a low, sultry tone, "We haven't expressed our physical love for like, two whole days."

I smirked at him. "I know," I whispered back. "It's been oh-so-long."

With that, we had somehow managed to get into the Room of Requirement without me noticing a thing. I had ripped off his shirt and was devouring his delicious torso. Oh, it felt so damn good.

I moaned into his navel as he had somehow reached down and started stroking my leaking erection without my noticing.

"Mmm, Harry," I moaned. His back arched as I unzipped his trousers and took his length into my hand.

I teased him, fucking him with my hand. I kept bringing him to the brink, then backing off.

"Draco!" he panted, his voice hoarse. "I need you in me!"

Those delicious tones emanating from his mouth were the only request I needed.

I flipped him over and slammed into him as hard as I could, embedding myself in his warm flesh. So tight. He was always so tight.

I threw his legs over my shoulder for a better angle, and I got all I needed from the resulting groan that nearly blew my eardrums. I came inside of him hard, filling his arse to the brim. He came next, drenching his stomach. I quickly cast a cleaning charm and pulled out.

"Come on," I told him, getting dressed. "We have to go to class. If both of us are late, everyone'll know we shagged."

He smirked and pulled himself to his feet. We dressed in silence and walked hand-in-hand to Potions.

Pansy was sitting with Granger (odd) so Harry and I sat together in the back at the usual table. Class went by quickly, and even Snape didn't dare to fuck with us this time.

OoOoO

Twenty years later, Harry and I live together at a flat in muggle London. We are still just as 'active' now as we ever were in Hogwarts. But no matter how the years drag on, one memory sticks with me forever.

"_Dray!" Harry laughed, squirming under my hands. "S-Stop!"_

_I laughed joyously. "Make me!" _

_He somehow managed to capture me in a kiss. His beautiful lips pressed against mine lovingly and our hands intertwined. A few minutes later, the kiss broke so we wouldn't die of oxygen deprivation._

"_You know, Dray," he said to me softly. "I meant what I told you the other day. I really do want to become wrinkly old men together with a sex life more active than our grandkids'."_

_I laughed. "I know you meant it. And someday we'll adopt a girl so that it'll come true. But I want you to know that no matter how old I get I'll always love you. I'll love you even after we're dead and our corpses are being devoured by maggots. But most importantly, I want you to know that I can't live without you. If you were to die, I would, _

_too. Maybe not physically, but definitely emotionally. And then I'd want to die physically. I love you, Harry James Potter. And nothing you try to do will stop me." _

_He smiled at me. "I love you, too, Draco Abraxas Malfoy." He reached over and started tickling me. _

"_N-Not f-fair!" I said in between giggles. "Y-You big, h-horrid meanie face!"_

"_My face isn't horrid," Harry said, pretending to be hurt. "That was mean of you. I now declare you disowned."_

"_Okay, so your face is better than Seamus's. Am I owned again?" I asked, looking as adorable as possible._

"_That's not fair!" Harry laughed, throwing a pillow at me. "You know I can't say no when you look at me like that!"_

"_Then say yes," I told him, recapturing his mouth._

"_Hm," he smirked. "I say," he paused, looking me in the eye._

"_Yes."_

Every time I look him in the eye, I think of that time in the Gryffindor Common Room so many years ago. Sitting in front of the fire, cradling him in my arms. We never did adopt a kid; it would have been too much work. But we have always been together. We still joke, and laugh, and celebrate everything.

We'll always be together if I have anything to say about it. I only need one thing. And I have that one thing with me always.

I have my Lion.


End file.
